


【朱修】偶像责任

by yumikirina



Category: Code Geass
Genre: AU校园, M/M, 娱乐圈paro
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina
Summary: 戏中戏梗。戏里朱修，戏外的朱修。截然不同的关系，相似纠葛的关系。反逆结束了，他们的故事如何结局……





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
鲁路修•兰佩路基是个日法混血儿。  
他的母亲是位追求自由与浪漫的热情法国姑娘，父亲是日本一家小商社的幺子。家里不缺继承人的缘故，鲁路修很小就跟母亲姓，这点太宠溺母亲的父亲并没有异议。  
尽管如此，他也未在世俗伦常的社会准则上讨到多少好处。和所有日本青年一样，16岁的鲁路修开始涉足社会，靠己力参与打工赚取日常零用花费，当然限制在不影响学业的范畴。因为儿时母亲太过活泼导致一次差点流产的事故，鲁路修出生后就比正常的同龄人要来得体弱多病，泡过药罐子的童年永远看着其他孩子奔跑在绿茵坪玩闹嬉笑羡慕不已，长大后也无法从事体力劳作，在同学朋友间只有聪明过人的称赞勉强令他少一些自卑。  
想要正常跳，正常跑，在球场上和大家打成一片，为一场赛事拼尽全力挥洒青春汗水。这样鲜活的学生时代永远属于旁人，16岁的鲁路修干着超市收银员的工作，偶尔整理商品货架，每周两天参加学校象棋部作简单的棋谱研讨。日子不咸不淡地过着，再过两年选个不错的大学，毕业后回家里公司帮忙，人生似乎早早定好了。  
可是命运似乎嫌弃他的温吞太无聊。  
那是一个特殊例外的日子。鲁路修的同桌早见游人是十分活跃欢脱的派对青年，他热情开朗有点脱线，热衷于令自己出风头。鲁路修和他玩在一起谈不上特别要好，多是早见单方面的自来熟技能。因为混血儿的缘故鲁路修在校内颇受女孩子欢迎，他对此没什么兴趣，也乐意让早见替他挡下桃花。  
那天，鲁路修原本以为是同样的事情。  
因为超市的前辈突然缺钱需要增加工时，正好准备地区象棋交流会的鲁路修顺势将自己的工作分出来给他，这样原本一周三天的工作只需要去一天，经过主管同意，这事就决定了。为此减少收入的鲁路修也不是毫无影响，预定新出的手办尾款和月供携带都是问题，早见给他出了个主意，可以接一些杂志私人摄影的工作，来钱快事简单，就是摆几个略微暧昧的pose就好。  
鲁路修开始是拒绝的，他对事物的界限有着明确规则，清楚知道家里划出底线在哪里，人生总会因一个小失误在当下没有影响却在未来某日发酵，他不喜欢脱出掌控的感觉。  
早见却比过去更加难缠，他积极说服鲁路修的态度逐渐令人警惕。  
“你不会有什么难言之隐吧？”鲁路修怀疑地问。  
“呃……”早见迟疑了，这更令鲁路修怀疑。  
“好吧。”这位向来开朗过度的好友露出沮丧的样子，“其实想请你帮个小忙。”  
事情发生在三天前，早见照例帮助几名社会朋友的小团体打点杂务。他们自发出了一本针对初高中生的刊物，没有出版号属于私卖品，就是《Juliet》，擦边尺度暧昧撩人，不但广受男生欢迎，许多女生为能出名也来自发要求当模特。早见和其中一位女生睡了，惹出大麻烦。  
早见游人尴尬地偷偷瞟向鲁路修，语速子弹意外飙出卡壳的效果。  
“所、所以。他们说不找到一个好的男模特拍这期，就、就要我的命。谁、谁叫我睡了枢木的女人。”  
“枢木？”鲁路修似乎在哪里听过这个名字。  
“鲁路修，你就帮帮我吧，看在朋友的份上。”早见给他跪下了，“是我不好管不住自己，其实封面拍摄给酬劳很大方，这次又是枢木要求，你也看过《Juliet》，应该知道它的尺度并不大。”  
的确，如果装作一无所知未免太虚伪，跟大部分高中男生一样，鲁路修当然看过这本杂志，它的模特多数都是清纯女生，或者微御早熟的学姐款，例如绝对领域部位撩人微掀的清纯学妹，透过外套清晰可见内衣洒满汗水的运动型学妹，或者干脆只有中空衬衣清晨时分睡眼朦胧拉开房门的迷糊学姐。鲁路修凭几次阅刊的经验得出男生多为不露脸上镜。他再次衡量利弊，觉得在可控范围内，于是对早见要求酬劳全部归算不拿提成才愿意，他知道这类工作要收取劳务费赚外快，反正他是替早见收拾残局，早见又有什么资格收取介绍费呢。  
早见听他松口立刻答应，欢天喜地打电话约好时间就在明天下午。  
那是鲁路修第一次见到枢木朱雀，所留下的阴影足以成为一生梦魇。  
这个团队堪称专业，租下宽阔公寓套房迅速布置成型，他们没有专用工作室，总是根据情况选择几个常用地点来回轮换，每个地点的拍摄次数不超过五回，已是足够隐蔽。  
据早见所言他得罪的枢木并不是团队核心人员，大概几个月前心血来潮加入，属于幕后赞助商，捧几个女生当模特的程度。  
“听说他交往的女友想拍这个杂志，他就随意答应了。”早见八卦起来可以掘地三尺。  
“你睡过的那个女生？”鲁路修讽刺他。  
“不是，枢木的女人太多了，又不是只有一个。”早见摆摆手，“他男女不忌玩得又疯，这次不知道哪根筋错乱，跟我这样的小人物计较他百分之一个‘女朋友’，老实说我很倒霉啊。”  
“很夸张嘛。”百分之一什么的。  
“鲁路修没听过他吗？高中生里很有名，就是贵族名校山鹰私立学园那个风流纨绔子弟枢木朱雀。江湖人称百人斩，哈哈哈。”  
一点不好笑。鲁路修内心拒绝这类传闻，他依然觉得枢木的名字很熟悉，但又找不出头绪。反正也是无关紧要的事不是么，和自己的世界天差地远。  
“我没听说过，也没印象。”他冷淡视线瞥过电车时刻牌，熟悉的到站广播随即响起。  
“电车即将进站——”  
呼啸而过的冷风灌注清醒现实。  
鲁路修撩开风动凌乱的乌黑侧发，捉住飘荡而至的白纱窗帘，象征性举到唇角，正好拉出一个远近空间层次，方便身前女模特摆拍诱人动作。他换过几件衣服拍了不少片子，如同预想那样完全背景板的存在，镜头对焦始终在他身旁娇小玲珑的女生，摄影师频繁指示他以各种方式遮掩。  
鲁路修仿佛天生适合镜头，他能根据要求突显或隐藏上镜的存在感，完美符合摄影师的期待，如果走上专业道路说不定很合适。这些溢美之辞让鲁路修心底冷笑，无非是期望下次合作的夸大说法，他心不在焉应付这次拍摄，始终在意内厅后交叠一双长腿随性坐着的一位男性。  
男生年龄同鲁路修相仿，栗色卷发配上稀有的茵绿色眼眸怎么看都很眼熟，五官比日本人来得深邃，英俊帅气的模样，肌肉线条流畅的身材，走出去就是偶像级别校园风云人物，鲁路修瞟向他时对方露出灿烂笑容，带桃花电力似的冲击感，配上卷毛还有几分可爱。  
但这并不会令人觉得他是个宠物系可爱暖男。  
因为这个人是枢木朱雀。  
鲁路修总算想起这号人物。同他们这些公立学校的普通学子相较简直是生活在另个世界的天之骄子们，没有命运之类搅局的意外，大概一辈子也不会交集。社会总是这样不公平，龙生龙，凤生凤，现实从来不是不患寡而患不均，有的只是物竞天择代代相传。鲁路修家中是规模不大小商社，他清楚社会地位这回事，从来不招惹那个世界的人。  
枢木朱雀，枢木财团唯一独子继承人。某些圈子对他的评价是喜怒无常，遵守规则又会顺理成章打破规则，习惯不按理出牌，危险系数如同凶猛头狼——不是老虎狮子，头狼的形容代表枢木朱雀俘获的人心和地位。  
鲁路修确信自己没见过他，栗发绿眸是听来的标志，加上早见游人说过的事，枢木朱雀出现拍摄现场也不意外，大概身边这个女孩又是他新交的女友。  
心底小小嘲讽一刻，鲁路修按要求托住女生腰部，他小心握成拳状，刻意不碰触女孩肌肤，反正摄影师不会拍到那个位置。  
拍摄告一段落，早见替大家跑腿买来冷饮，他一直在跟枢木朱雀合掌鞠躬，那个男人不以为意笑着，笑意却没能达到眼底。  
鲁路修无意了解早见怎么摆平他的烂摊子，拍摄接近尾声，他得体应付着摄影师的长期合作邀约，半闲聊歪掉话题。这种事偶尔做个一两次差不多，他可不希望成为常态。  
这时，早见溜到眼前拉走鲁路修。  
“枢木想请你拍片。”早见开门见山，“拜托了，鲁路修，他能不能原谅我关系到我的前途，你知道我家里不容易。”  
“所以，拍什么样的片？”鲁路修照例从连串恳求中抓住重点。他看见那个笑容可掬的男生无害而亲切，心底却生出一丝不寻常的微妙。  
“私房照。”早见老实说。  
私房？鲁路修愣住。他其实不太懂得这些术语，只知道拍片都是一回事。  
“就是比较私人性质的照片，不外传的部分。许多人会有这些要求，认准相熟的摄影师，美其名曰给青春留点纪念。”早见说的专业实则心虚，然而鲁路修完全听不出来。他知道不外传的时候紧绷的表情就放松了。  
“当然，比这次拍片价格提高十倍。枢木也会自己上阵，双模特阵容。”早见补充道。  
所以，枢木因为看拍片产生了不服输心理，想要跟自己一较高下。这个解释恐怕合情合理。鲁路修瞬间判断形势，这依然在他可控范畴内。  
“好，我去。”  
他做出这辈子最后悔的决定。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
男人狰狞的笑容裂出疼痛弧度，意图遮掩瞳孔深处的恐惧。  
“你们这些小杂种……我大江东组……啊啊啊——！”  
惨叫划破半空凄厉，他冷漠地碾过硬皮脚跟底，骨骼嘎吱作响似乎取悦了不佳心情，旁边适时拉住他的力道阻止他进一步示威。  
“够了，朱雀，你要废掉他了。”  
他低头看男人痛到晕厥的死相，大发慈悲抬起脚跟，对一众颤颤巍巍的地痞流氓露出灿烂笑容：“就是这个意思，希望各位今后不要在我的地盘撒野。”  
几个大胆的小混混上来拖走老大，狼狈作鸟兽散，毫无先前仗势欺人的威风。  
他敛下笑容，淡漠瞥过身边的基诺，咕哝两个字：“……扫兴。”  
基诺苦笑跟在他身后：“是是，抱歉打断你了。朱雀心情不好吗？最近你动手意外频繁。”  
附近属于山鹰的地界早已打扫干净，或者说，山鹰范围内外从来不存在敢叫板学园背后势力的团体，遑论学生们的身份来历都不一样。像今天这样打着江东组旗号来惹事的不长眼之辈大概也在五十年难得一遇的稀有范围，不说他们回去后是否要劳动江东组组长亲自出马赔罪，假借名义只有更凄惨的下场。  
向来有山鹰学园十二圆桌之称的团体干预这种事只是打发无聊，谁知道其中有一个竟然真的下狠手。  
是的，无聊。  
作为京都六家之首的枢木家嫡孙，仅仅只有16弱冠的枢木朱雀，每天都觉得很无聊。  
“没什么，基诺，今天找什么乐子好？”笑起来纯良无害，犹如可爱骄子的他极其容易令人心生柔软，心底呐喊怎么能这样可爱不知不觉就被摆布个彻底。  
即便对他本性知根知底的基诺，有时也无法招架，圆桌成员集体对这小子的纵容也挺无奈，谁叫这是一个直接叫板第一骑士“我们的王在哪里？谁敢作我们的王？”的男人，受邀决定加入后又能顶着毫无心机的天然脸说：“看来我只能是兰斯洛特了。”枢木家的继承人从骨子里叛逆乖张，机巧灵敏不断试探自己被允许的底线。他是他们几个里玩的最疯的人，也是他们之中最懂把握分寸的人。  
“朱雀想玩什么？”基诺摆出一副知心大哥哥的样子。  
“不知道。随便拉斯维加斯好了，去休息几天，骨头快散架。”朱雀拉动背筋，百无聊赖打呵欠。  
“想赌博的话去澳门吧，至少近点。”基诺快速拨动键盘，片刻订好行程，顺便打开圆桌内部加密聊天软件，甩下计划呼朋引伴。  
朱雀无心怎么安排，他只是突然厌烦抬头看的这片天空，血液里快意狠戾因子还未消褪，他迫切需要寻找刺激。  
说不清如何走到今时今日。十岁以前枢木朱雀恪守武士道，自制自持一直是名师藤堂教导他的人生信条。他曾经循规蹈矩仿若圣人，分家孩子嫌他刻板不愿意和他一同玩耍，记得有次他们欺负其他孩子，朱雀看不下去挺身而出，揍了那几个不知天高地厚的小孩。事情闹大，他也被母亲责备，遂前往别院找那个被他打得最惨的孩子道歉。他在别院窗户下听见那个孩子的母亲在说话。  
“你以为真正错的是什么，今天以前我有因为你们欺负亮君指责过你吗？朱雀是这个枢木家百分百的主人，他的命令你要绝对服从，这才是你在这个家里的生存之道！我骂你，打你，因为你不识抬举跟枢木朱雀叫板！就像一条永远养不熟认不得主人的狗！你太叫我失望！”  
那个女人歇斯底里的叫喊至今留在朱雀脑里隐痛生疼，他想起来时心情就会很糟，一些适当的刺激可以使他舒服点。  
他飙车赛艇，开飞机玩极速流，攀岩空跳，枢木家发现他大胆到无视未成年还在成长的身体一味寻求刺激，迫不得已封锁部分他的特权，当然，他并没有被责难，他回本家时依然是那个恪守规矩，行事滴水不漏的继承人，哄起长辈时甜言蜜语游刃有余，没人会真正刁难他，甚至说几句重话都舍不得。朱雀在他们眼中还是懂事得体，那么些行为算不得出格，年轻男孩具有冒险精神是个好事。爷爷对朱雀高度赞扬更令他有恃无恐……或者说心中明朗。  
朱雀的姐姐C.C曾经毫不留情指出，他就是个欺骗大众的小恶魔。  
对此，朱雀无谓看向素有魔女之称的姐姐，笑得一脸无害。  
“有什么关系呢，你我都知道，我们的世界无关正义，只有特权。”  
C.C挑高眉说：“我那个口口声声想找他的小天使的笨蛋弟弟，终于不负众望开窍了吗。”  
朱雀沉下脸，他不喜欢被人窥视心念，更不喜欢被C.C抓住痛脚。  
“我倒没什么可指责你的，你比谁想象的都要狡猾，这是个好事。不过有时候，我们也需要留点柔软的善意给适当的人，好让我们还能有那么点自我安慰。”  
“为谁？”  
“为我们还能像个人类。”  
他阴沉的脸积攒暴风般不快，那双暗绿瞳眸足以叫人退避三舍。当他这样时极少有人敢靠近，连他的魔女姐姐也适时寻个借口离开他。他就像东京上方的天空，晴朗时阳光明媚万物生机，阴沉时电闪雷鸣大地沉吼。  
他越来越令人捉摸不定。  
这样的枢木朱雀有个不算秘密的秘密。倘若有人还能叫他想起时稍微失神，久久陷入无法言语的状态，那或许只缘于五六岁时一段人生经历。  
彼时，稚嫩孩童一直谨遵父母的教诲，在年幼时曾经离开家，居住在家里的神社。大概是为了培养起继承人应当有的心性，他少见什么玩伴，终日在神社庭院里练习剑道。这样的朱雀有天发现一个和他年纪相仿的小孩正在旁边偷窥他。不能说这是多么令人愉快的初会，他把这个孩子以小偷的罪名教训一顿——说一顿，其实也就一拳罢了。弄清楚误会之后，那个孩子给朱雀看了自己的画册，上面一板一眼分解动作，也有大头，每个生涩笔触勾勒出的轮廓都是朱雀。  
那个孩子似乎住在附近，他是朱雀第一个意义上的朋友，那个孩子叫鲁路修。  
窗外落雨暴躁地打压低矮树丛盆栽，恶劣天气使人心情不快。朱雀盘腿窝在沙发里，手中一本速写堪堪翻页，自动铅笔来回旋转。  
“你在干什么？”基诺好奇抽走他手中画册，快得失神的朱雀来不及阻止，为这个失误他又耽误了点诧异的时间。  
“诶，你居然还会画画。”  
画册上清一色是个小孩，大眼睛忽闪闪，齐耳短发，在朱雀笔下永远在笑。  
“这是你家的小孩？喔……女孩子，哪个初恋吗？”基诺只是逗弄，然而朱雀似乎没有反驳的意思。  
“不会吧，我猜对了？这个女孩子看上去像混血儿，你好这口吗？”  
朱雀干脆闭上眼睛不说话，他累的时候通常懒得搭理身边聒噪。这种反应代表一类意思：离我远点。  
基诺为此无奈耸肩：“好吧，好吧，我不打扰你。”他猜测刚刚从本家回来的朱雀又受教训，便唠叨着走远了。  
朱雀仰躺着发呆。他已经很少想起鲁路修，那个……他的男孩，会因为想要找个可以参照的画画模特爬上神社高高的台阶，被问及为什么画自己时一脸天真地说只有朱雀不会走来走去会呆在这里重复一个动作很久很久。那大概是第一个朱雀认真去满足了什么的人，他会背着他慢慢走下台阶，在男孩闭上眼于他背上瑟瑟发抖说朱雀很可怕感觉要摔下去时他信心满满安抚他。  
他说：我绝对不会让鲁路摔下去。  
他曾发誓会好好保护他。  
那大概真的是唯一一个、他凭借一己之力、从头到尾好好保护了的人。——在那个短暂的夏季。  
朱雀豁然睁眼，烦躁地拨通电话。电流那头娇媚的女子因为接到他的来电发出高分贝杂音，朱雀简单约好时间，随手按下电话安排行程。——以他的身份足够习惯请事务长预定酒店，他们会安置相关设备，并且保证跟他有过关系的女人接下来数日不会出乱子。当然，这之前的日子也被严密调查。  
朱雀习以为常，这不妨碍他在和人裸裎相对时有不必要的障碍。他甚至比平时更加兴奋了。  
这天朱雀比过往粗暴，他在事后仔细清理过自己出来时，那个女孩仍在晕厥中，这令他稍微感到抱歉。事后那女孩提出要求，想要拍一本杂志封面，希望朱雀圆满她的心愿。原本还以为是哪本高端时尚杂志，打算拜托他时尚女魔头的姐姐，女孩满脸幸福说出的居然是本叫《Juliet》的私刊。朱雀无心深究这之间的差距，他一贯态度随意答应了。  
这大概是命运嫌弃他放纵的日子太无聊。  
那个叫早见游人的男人睡不睡他睡过的女人，朱雀并不在乎。他身边没有女友只有床伴。所有单方面以他女友自居的有过交集的女性他都给予一定程度的宽容。当想要讨好他的做了无谓事情的男人义愤填膺口沫横飞时，他的目光仅仅锁在其中一张照片上。  
那个早见游人身边，穿着同样公立高校校服的混血男生吸引了他全部注意。  
那是他的男孩。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
鲁路修觉得那个男人意外眼熟，这说不过去，今天以前他的交际圈没有出现过类似人物。车站前棋会所只有大爷们，街坊邻居好几十年关系，枢木朱雀这样的人不会在他过去交流名单内。不同校，无冲突，但他就是该死的眼熟。  
这种无法掌控的脱离感让他隐隐不快。  
“你要喝点东西吗？”  
进屋后熟门熟路从冷饮柜拿出果汁丢给他，枢木朱雀自己抽开易拉罐喝掉另一个。  
鲁路修没有打开来，他看见陌生的工作人员把器材往房里搬，不是先前那支团队。早见游人不在这里，这令鲁路修些微不安。  
“你很有经验吗？”一直观察他的枢木朱雀突然问。  
“拍照？”鲁路修反问。  
没有回答，他默认对方的问题指代，随意点头：“算是吧，不过偶尔会接。”  
“接吻吗？”  
“诶？”  
鲁路修猜不透枢木朱雀的意思，只觉得问得很认真，他不太想被当作浑水摸鱼的外行，又胡乱点头。  
“还好吧。偶尔。”  
“口交呢？”  
“——！？”  
鲁路修终于觉察不对劲，他怔过半晌，断然否决：“我想你搞错了什么……”  
“你是做的那方，还是被做的那方？”  
“你在说什么胡话……”  
“口交。”枢木朱雀重复了一遍。  
——！！  
鲁路修猛地站起来，脸色难看道：“我拒绝这次拍摄。”  
“你同意了。”  
“没有合同，没有约束力。以及，我不认为我们的合作内容包含这些。”  
“包含哪些？”枢木朱雀反问。  
鲁路修张了张嘴，他没法说出那个词，哪怕陌生同性面前。  
“你太紧张了。”枢木朱雀笑出声，气氛顿时轻松不少，“我们都是男人，男人喜欢什么？谈论女人身材够不够棒，床上功夫够不够辣。这是最快打成一片的方式，别告诉我你没经历过。”  
鲁路修不置可否，一副敬谢不敏的态度。这是早见那伙人喜欢的戏码，他的确不是很感冒。何况他和这位客户并不熟，不是随意开黄腔的交情。把饮料放回桌上，他问：“为什么把摄像装进卧室？”  
“我喜欢卧室，喜欢床。”枢木朱雀说。  
自我中心主义。鲁路修在心底评价。  
他干脆问枢木朱雀想怎么拍。  
那人想了想，很干脆地说：“当然是脱光了展现雄性荷尔蒙。”枢木朱雀现在脱掉外套，随意扣起来的白衬衫并不能完全遮掩线条分明的精实肌肉。搭配小麦色肌肤，健康的男性美足以俘获大部分20-30年龄层女性的心。——说不定中高年女性也可以。  
鲁路修想象那个场景，微笑摇头：“那我得拒绝你了。”  
“为什么？”  
“我的身材没有你那么好。”  
“有什么关系，总不会有一样的，对比产生美。”  
鲁路修看到枢木朱雀那张纯良可爱的脸一副认真说服你，他摆手摇头笑得更无奈：“行了……我不知道你哪个女友跟我有仇，我看出来了，你是存心想让我出丑。”  
枢木摆出迷惑的样子。  
“虽然说私房照不外放，你不找个女模特偏偏来找我，除了衬托你非凡俊美的身材我想不出第二种理由。——让我猜猜，某位女孩的无心之言可能是关键？”  
枢木朱雀闻言笑得弯下腰，连眼泪都笑出来了。  
“你真的……很……”  
他笑得说不下去，摆着手示意让自己歇会。  
鲁路修干脆不理他，这种自讨没趣的情形太过尴尬。  
“我无意令你误会。”枢木朱雀擦去意外笑出的眼泪，淡淡道，“我想拍个私房特辑，男人与男人之间，做爱那种。”  
鲁路修微愣，随即弹跳起来：“我可没听过这个。”  
“不然呢，私房照还能是什么性质，作为平面模特，这个圈子的事你不应该感到陌生。”  
“不，我误会了。抱歉，我不能接受。”鲁路修语无伦次。  
“我已经付了定金，给你那位‘朋友’。”枢木朱雀仍然在笑。  
“多少钱，我照价给你。请停止这次合作。”  
“那怎么行，难得我觉得这次合作挺愉快。”  
“你可以解除这次，下次再……”  
“我还没有撤销的意愿。”  
“可我不是……”鲁路修猛然想起早见游人曾经说过的话，枢木朱雀的确男女不忌，但他并没有放心上过。  
“我不喜欢男人。”鲁路修说。  
“女人就可以吗？”枢木朱雀出乎意料这样问。  
“……”  
他一丝迟疑似乎引起了误会，枢木朱雀看他的眼神渐渐暗下，倏尔笑起。  
“其实和男人做也一样，甚至比你跟女人做更舒服。如果你没有经验，不如考虑下，我的技术不错哦。”  
他的语气就像在说这款剃须刀不错我可以免费帮你操作的商场推销员。  
“这种事怎么能……”  
“这种事怎么了吗？男人可是寻求快乐的生物。”  
不知不觉凑近的枢木朱雀用明亮宝石般祖母绿的眼眸深情诱惑，温暖的笑容，柔软的呼吸，夹带暧昧的气息在鲁路修脸颊游移，带动微妙情绪。枢木朱雀抬起他的下颌，望进他因迷茫变得朦胧的紫晶双眼。  
“只用下半身思考的动物，无时无刻不在想交欢的事。这不是雄性生物繁殖的本能吗？足以引起征服的兴奋感，性爱这种美妙体验是上帝赐给人类的礼物，我们只需要拆开精美包装……”  
“够了。”鲁路修躲过钳制下颌的手，气息变得凌乱。  
他说：“不管你说什么，我都不会接受。”  
“为什么？”枢木朱雀歪脑袋，“我的技术很不错，能让你欲仙欲死。”  
“这种事不是喜欢的人做起来有意义吗！”鲁路修实在忍无可忍。  
“呵，你意外说了挺可爱的话。答应来拍私房不就默认会有‘性’成分，说起来，接受私刊拍摄的挑逗元素不也属于性暗示？”  
鲁路修一时语塞。  
“想说什么贞洁的话似乎不是场合呢，考虑到的确可能是你的‘第一次’男性经验，我会尽量温柔。”  
鲁路修强迫自己镇定下来，枢木朱雀看好戏的态度像只逗弄老鼠的猫，他的确是条狡猾的头狼，先前兴味盎然看自己全不是竞争的意思，他像舞蹈演戏，游离剧情，一步步逼近关卡，直到堵死猎物的路，再等着猎物挣扎过后主动缴械投降。  
应该感到绝望的……为不慎惹上这个人。  
“如果我还是不同意呢？”鲁路修为自己最后的棋路悲哀苦笑，他已经满盘皆输了，不是吗？  
“那我可能要用其他方法‘说服你’了。”枢木朱雀显得无动于衷，“一道选择题，你觉得最能令一个人无力招架乖乖妥协的方法是什么？一、暴力。二、……”  
枢木朱雀露出一个难以形容的笑容：“——特权。”


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
他应该怎么对待他？  
像这样滑过流畅线条，享受肌肤细腻光滑的触感。贴近他的耳廓感受不自然轻颤，连同呼吸都在抗议委屈。太过紧绷的肌肉不肯放松，又似乎只是单纯的敏感。  
枢木朱雀望着身下的男孩——他的男孩。——在他脱去那身衣物时已经不是了。  
朱雀想起早见游人惊慌失措的脸，他甩出那叠照片，无视双膝跪地发抖的生物——对他而言那的确只是一个生物——用平淡语气提出条件。  
那个生物忙不迭点头，保证为他办到。一瞬间朱雀有些纳闷，但他仍然以看戏姿态坐等后续。  
然后他等到了，说不出情绪。那道美丽身影攫获在场所有人的视线，晶亮滴水般魅力而邪气的紫晶瞳孔，犹如小说中的恶魔之眼。淡然，冷漠，似在倾诉什么，这样的东西真不应该存在。  
朱雀感觉到现场氛围流转微妙，无数次镜头偏差又拉回正确轨道的摄影师，碍于他的嘱咐终未逾矩。神色诱惑视线暧昧心猿意马的女模特，交接时身体似有若无的轻擦及挑逗，根本没将注意力放在那之外。  
鲁路修站在那里，一个动作，一个呼吸，牵引在场人的心念，他如同潘多拉魔盒开启的美丽罪恶，使人难掩自持蠢蠢欲动。当空气中微妙电流升温至临界点，拍摄终于结束。朱雀喝下一口冷饮才清醒半分，他看见那个男孩穿上刻板的公立校服外套，将白皙纤瘦的腰部遮埋了。他瞬间又感到干渴。  
如今朱雀贪婪地低头饮啜白皙肌肤的美好无暇，居高临下打量微合双眼的鲁路修，暖光熨帖中美丽的混血儿惊人地无比脆弱。  
朱雀伸手把玩那处尚未勃起的要害，悄声在鲁路修耳边说：“…把腿再打开点。”  
他过去的男孩僵硬半分终是顺从打开双腿，一如先前判断形势后的决然。  
这点聪明令朱雀欣赏。  
鲁路修清楚一次服从和未来数不清的麻烦孰轻孰重，他或许有很多理由，是朱雀堵住了他的嘴。他无法在绝对劣势下依靠说话技巧说服朱雀，于是他被迫妥协，舍弃尊严，舍弃骄傲。  
朱雀将鲁路修带入浴室，一层层剥掉他，刻意提及同早见的交易。只是区区十万元，这是怎样的“友好合作”。耳边轻贴的呼吸温缓绵延，鲁路修没有给朱雀意料的反应，他始终被动接受这一切，连同话语都十分吝啬。朱雀在探索这具身体时除了轻颤的生理反应，没有得到其他。  
这似乎令朱雀其人的心情好上不少。真奇怪，这样被鲁路修被动拒绝的明明是他自己。  
“我开始好奇你身边的朋友是否都在肖想这样的你。”  
朱雀揉搓那个部位用了技巧手法，即便身体的僵硬依旧，依然无法阻止海绵体的胀大。他露出满意的笑。  
“男人都是欲望动物。猜猜看你的那位朋友，在看到你拍片时有没有硬起来。”  
鲁路修飞快剖他一眼，紫水晶渗出些许细珠般水渍。  
“你在否认吗……可是这里不是这样说呢。——所以，你为什么会结交那样的‘朋友’，还是说……你的天性渴望被那样看待……”  
这就有些侮辱人了，朱雀想。果然自己还是有些在意。他不等鲁路修抗议，径自掰过他的头，堵住那张微启的红唇。  
朱雀在性爱中一贯不喜欢接吻，但是，鲁路修是意外也是例外。他侵入的时候那张嘴还很迟钝，等到他开始吮吸挑逗一直闪躲的舌尖才引起些微反抗。然而——这真的太生涩了。  
朱雀的眉头渐渐蹙起，等到他放开鲁路修，看他经受不起咳嗽起来，才隐约抓到丝端倪。这令他下意识伸入大腿根部，连着臀肉狠捏两把，收获差点弹起来上半身的剧烈反应。  
“呵。”朱雀确定了。  
这是个处子，毫无经验，未曾开荤。  
他的血液随这个确知燃烧，眯起眼睛低头凝视鲁路修，饥饿感十足舔了舔唇。鲁路修因为他的改变露出不安神色。  
“我改变主意。”朱雀暗哑嗓音挟裹电流般磁性，名为欲望的渴求滋生，“我要插入你。”  
鲁路修为这话没什么反应，纯粹茫然击中那道纯真临界点，朱雀没有留下思考余地，他站起身离开他，就着浴室里应有的库存取来了全套工具。往后并没那么顺利，他为鲁路修灌肠的时候遭到激烈抵抗，虽然于他不过小猫挠痒的程度，依然费去不少功夫。朱雀掰开弹性十足的臀肉，灌入药液的时候低头亲吻鲁路修柔软的发顶，这是个安慰，他知道身下人留意不到。——在他激进的诸般手段之下，这点匮乏的怜惜只显得更加滑稽。  
鲁路修像是不肯合作又终于被拖入水中狠狠洗过一个澡的猫科，整身瑟瑟发抖地软瘫在那，那双朦胧紫眸蓄满泪水，看向朱雀时明显惧怕。  
朱雀确定没有弄伤他，选择了较为缓和的药液，耐性十足也足够温柔，这是由于心理上压制过于巨大。朱雀拿过浴巾将鲁路修包覆，打横抱起带进卧室。  
那是比窥视还不如的境况，他们在众目睽睽下，交叠在床榻之中，架设好设备并为之荒唐摄录的全是朱雀安排的枢木家的人，和私刊团队毫无关联。然而鲁路修不知道，他缩在床间惊惧地看这场景，蓄满泪水的眼眸写满难以置信。  
朱雀抽开鲁路修的浴巾，两具赤裸身体完美铺开，自己也是第一次在正拍下做这种事，不再停留监视阶段，对此，他毫无心理芥蒂，甚至为在当前环境下拥抱鲁路修而兴奋更甚。他打开鲁路修的双腿，让羞耻的部位进入视线，温柔地说：“我是你第一个男人，对吧？”也是你第一个性爱对象，他在心底默默补充。他握住鲁路修的性器，调整可视角度，低头将它呐入口中。他清晰听见围观者微小吸气，似乎他做了什么大出意料的举止。他毫不在意，用这张嘴取悦身下珍宝般的身体，他亲吻过每一寸属于他的领地，打上属于他的烙印，形如膜拜的意味又似征服的炫耀，他确实足够野蛮也足够珍惜地索取。  
朱雀在众人环视中分开鲁路修的身体进入他，前后摇摆掠夺他，从不遮掩自己的面目也不遮掩鲁路修，他托起他的身体，让鲁路修面对镜头大张双腿，清晰拍下被自下而上贯穿的红肿穴口，给予他前方挺立的阴茎刺激，让他从前到后无数次镜头前高潮。  
鲁路修的呜咽和呻吟，伴于羞耻的微弱抗议，经常在朱雀忽然停下动作，摆出一些姿势让摁压快门滋扰神经时出现。他的内腔忽然收紧，不安地绞痛朱雀插在里面的硬挺。朱雀会啜咬他颈间的敏感地带，强迫他放松身体，在性爱中迷失自己，绽放更美丽的颜色。  
鲁路修始终在流泪，他没有说过一句求饶。  
半夜时鲁路修忽然发了低烧，朱雀紧搂着他，吩咐外屋守着的保镖去买药。当时他抱着仔细清洗过后的鲁路修，套上干净睡衣，一起睡了很久。鲁路修的不安和梦魇爆发而出，一直说着胡话，朱雀搂着他轻声安抚。  
鲁路。  
——他像过去那样叫他。  
鲁路很努力。  
鲁路做得很好。  
我最喜欢鲁路了。  
朱雀分不清说给鲁路修听还是自己听，他双瞳暗绿的色泽在夜里孤独而危险，他怀抱熟悉的温度又似全然消弭了希望。  
他得到什么又失去什么，仍然没有寻到想要的答案。  
这全是我亲手造成的。

基诺在公共客厅发现朱雀时差点被绊倒，这小子躲在黑漆漆的屋子里不发一言，独自作冥想。  
“你居然还有大师打坐的心思。”基诺如往常调侃他。  
“偶尔。”朱雀伸出懒腰，他身上有很好闻的味道，跟过去不太一样。  
“你又找哪个女人鬼混了。”  
“初恋情人。”  
“哦……哈？”  
基诺琢磨不透这话的真假，只见朱雀站起身，从容揉了揉手腕。  
“没什么。一些不重要的事。”  
明明平淡的语气，却有不太一样的东西。基诺皱起眉正想再问，桌上铃声响起，那是朱雀的手机，透着屏光“C.C”的名字异常显眼。  
朱雀敛下眸色，拿起手机朝房里走去。  
“我记得说过应该保持一些柔软之心吧。”C.C的声音冷漠中透着不满。  
“所以？”他的不耐悉数分明。  
“这就是你对待自己那份柔软之心的方式？你在干什么蠢事，我不记得我弟弟这么愚笨且冥顽不灵。”  
“我不记得和你做过什么约定。”朱雀的态度更加冷漠，“你在为我无伤大雅寻找乐子生气？”  
“真的无伤大雅？”C.C听上去生气了：“你知道做了什么，你也知道毁了什么。你不能因为一点矛盾把自己逼成这样。你当真不介意吗？”  
“我需要介意什么？”  
电话那头沉默片刻，说：“我来知会你一声。米蕾•阿什弗德将签约鲁路修•兰佩路基为旗下艺人，我期待他今后的表现，以他的资质肯定会成为万众瞩目的明星。”  
“C.C，我警告你……”朱雀瞬间迸发怒火。  
“我猜你不会介意，如你所言。”C.C态度强硬，“今后他的事由米蕾和我负责，至于你，我亲爱的弟弟，我欢迎你能成为粉丝俱乐部一员。……对了，你那些无伤大雅的私藏，我全部没收，感谢理解。”  
他的姐姐挂断电话，少有几次。她真的气得不轻，她恐怕觉得朱雀做了这事因为她无心的话语因而对鲁路修有了负罪感，以他对C.C的了解肯定如此。  
朱雀甩开电话抱住头。  
他确实无法衡量，仿佛一叶孤帆迷失航行中，雾气弥漫逐渐忘记原本的目的。  
那是最初也最原始的渴望。  
——我最喜欢鲁路了。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
他对着镜子缓缓扣上最后一颗领扣，整理仪表直到一贯的妥帖，哪怕身处全然陌生的空间，冷漠紫瞳望进镜子中与过去没有任何不同的脸。  
鲁鲁修•兰佩路基的人生在24小时内悄然改变。  
他走回床边，彻底回想每个细节，对自己的失败逐一分析。跳出当事人身份，如同旁观的审视者，自然地割裂开数小时前在枢木朱雀身下婉转承欢的那个无比脆弱的自己。  
为了快速获取经费决定利用早见的麻烦，获得最大利益，尽管事先想好数种解决方式，从结果来看，被彻底利用的似乎是自己。  
枢木朱雀没有必要为了刻意打击而撒谎，如果他的的确确给了早见“定金”，那么从一开始，这就是个交易，自己才是那个目标。没有用到《Juliet》摄影团队，做这种事的可判断条件，全部都是枢木朱雀的人，那么，他留下这种东西的用意……  
鲁鲁修拿起放置枕旁的一叠数张照片，当他独自在这空旷无人却开着暖气的地方醒来，手边触及的便是这些东西。与其说是用以威胁的艳照，不如说更像留存纪念的讽刺，为数不多的照片清晰映出两人的面容，沉醉在欲望中无可自拔，如果仅从照片判断，甚至会误以为露出那般温柔渴求表情的枢木朱雀深爱着自己，这种精湛的演技，真是大少爷兴血来潮的业余剧集制作，毫无意义的耀武扬威。  
但是不仅如此。  
仿佛身体里还残留那个男孩的体感热度，他的暴行与温柔，渴求与放纵，与一般做下此行为者相比充满悖论。  
施暴者从来夺取，不该像那人做的好似在期待什么回应。  
枢木朱雀掠夺了自己，却没有以极端手段处置自己，行为过程中他只跟这个男性发生了关系，没有虐待手段，他甚至低头含住了自己的……照片是两人摄影，如果披露出去枢木也会有麻烦，毫无威慑价值。  
鲁鲁修回忆短暂相处的点滴，枢木朱雀频繁言及的话语中，似乎特别执着于自己跟早见的关系，他数次重复的“朋友”一词，似乎相当在意。  
【你为什么会结交那样的‘朋友’。】  
听上去不是问句，更像指责。  
直觉告诉鲁鲁修，他可以继续深究下去，弄清楚一切，这样或许就能抓到属于那个人的弱点。  
房中孤独的男孩一手遮面，全然晦暗的神情于光影交错间逐渐扭曲，双肩不停抖动直到发出一阵无意义的大笑。  
鲁路修毫无疑问憎恨着这一切。  
错判形势以至于错估代价的自己，即便做好会被暴打一顿出气的最坏打算，却在枢木朱雀那对说不清道不明熟悉的绿色眼瞳下放宽底线。尽管事先已做出至少10种预案，足以避免会出现的任何糟糕情况，然而昨天以前，他从未想过男人与男人之间也能发生关系，这是最大的失误。  
以枢木朱雀为名的那个同龄男孩，以绝对优势压制、侵占自己，彻彻底底摧毁他的骄傲和尊严，这是最不可原谅的事。  
在这中间欺骗了他的早见游人，同样不可饶恕。  
鲁路修闭上眼睛。  
他甚至恨恶这个世界。  
唯有特权下的暴力正当即合法。枢木朱雀将之完美摆放眼前，给他上了这一课。这令鲁路修终生难忘，并决定无论付出多少代价，他也要复仇到底。  
曾经假装幸福安稳地接受温吞处境，跟随母姓背后真正的原因，憨厚父亲在家中因幺子身份受到不公待遇也能一笑置之，大大方方放弃所有继承权，却必须奉献给家族企业一辈子任劳任怨，就像他还未长大就早早被决定的未来。  
这个世界枯燥乏味，早已错到彻底。  
他足够聪明，却选择了近乎愚笨的生存方式。  
现在开始，他将不再选择忍受。

静谧角落只有轻闲漫步的猫，慵懒而习惯地接受每位慕名而来食客的骚扰，只为日复一日的衣食无忧。  
鲁路修将目光锁在面前名为C.C的绿发女人身上，不放过她面对照片的每分表情，然而女人冷漠的面容一层未改，与两小时前约见时那般，充满无机制的机械冰冷意味。  
“你给我这些东西，是想连自己的未来也一并毁去吗？……我没想到你会这样恨他。”女人冷淡的声音少有泄露一丝情绪，近乎悲悯。  
“面对飞来横祸，我这样的庶民除了接受，难道连怨恨的权利也不允许了吗？——真不愧是‘特权阶级’，极懂得以冠冕堂皇的借口劝诱人心。”鲁路修极尽讽刺，毫不留情地说，“但我想你弄错一件事。我知道你是来息事宁人的。”  
“哦？”女人显得意外。  
“这些照片诚然不会令枢木朱雀受到什么影响，即便遭受外界诟病，他可以离开这个国家，去任何一个地方继续过他醉生梦死的好日子。我猜你认为我会这样说。”  
“那么事实又如何呢，前提是——你能将它的影响控制多少。如果我把照片透露给各大媒体，猜猜看，他们更喜欢枢木财团继承人的消息，还是在意一个少年A。”  
“少年A在社会上意味着更艰难的处境。”C.C的声音已经隐含警告。  
鲁路修轻笑出声：“而一个令家族蒙羞，影响名声的继承人，在本族的处境可要打上许多场硬仗。”  
“你就不想知道，这么重要的把柄，为什么枢木朱雀会选择留给你？”  
“不。我不想知道。他夺走了我许多东西，他做的事毁了我的人生。”  
“所以你就用这个方式来报复？”  
“我谋求共存。”鲁路修轻点照片，“我要看你能付出多少，买你口中枢木朱雀的人生。至于我的，它已经被毁了，我不在乎重新开始。”  
C.C凝视他：“你要多少。”  
鲁路修说：“三亿。”  
他们互相对视片刻，C.C怜悯地叹息。  
“你知道，你所想的事不可能实现。”她优雅地喝口咖啡，“我不是在指钱，而是你要做的事，你想利用这笔资金发展家中商社，使其壮大，正面对抗枢木财团，打倒这个巨怪来报复朱雀，这是不可能的。”  
她看向鲁路修错愕的脸：“从今天开始，你会被正式列入枢木家的“照顾”名单，你的家庭同样，这个国家的政界、商界，都不会有你们大展拳脚的机会。对你未来的规划，引起舆论可能的媒体界，文化、艺术领域，将被重点关照。关注度极高的部分科研项目、教育等，也会被酌情参考。”  
鲁路修咬牙：“这是你的威胁吗？”  
“不，这是你会面临的处境。”C.C冷漠地指出，“你甚至不被允许长久地离开这个国家，任何留学海外的机会，工作后的赴外就任、长期外派，都不可能出现。你必须留在本国，留在有枢木朱雀的地方。”  
“这算什么，你们无权控制我的人生！”  
女人正视少年愤怒至扭曲的脸，沉默片刻。终于坦白：“鲁路修，因为你让枢木财团唯一的继承人，我的弟弟朱雀失控了。他为你动摇不已，几乎自毁。如你所说，从他选择那样做开始，他就毁了你的人生。”  
“我来这里，为他欠下你的，弥补你一个未来。”  
“我可以给你三亿，让你在有限的未来里快活自在。但是，我更想给你一个契约，你愿意接受吗？”  
C.C将一份合约推至面如死灰的鲁路修面前，她怜惜这个被她鲁莽的弟弟强行绑缚人生的少年，他令她感到某种相似。太过聪明，太过透彻，因而注定太过痛苦。  
鲁路修完全无法反应，他太年轻，还不懂在谈判桌上掩藏情绪，他的呼吸局促，周身轻颤，前所未有的绝望丝丝缕缕从脚底蔓延至头顶，他正为另一个世界的“规矩”挣扎痛苦不已。  
C.C无法忍心这件事，她握住鲁路修的手，郑重地说：“我会尽我所能帮助你，请一定相信我。”  
女人笃定的双眼，仅换来少年喃喃一言：“……我恨你们。”  
C.C搂住埋头的少年，他呜咽的悲鸣形如一只受伤的幼兽。  
鲁路修，一切都会好的。  
她轻抚他的背脊，给予所能给出的最大承诺。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
山鹰私立学园大学部开春便群情激荡，小道消息流传不停。原因显而易见，三天前，在名为“明石转转屋”的人气综艺上，如今炙手可热的若手俳优鲁路修•兰佩路基亲口透露，即将迎来大学生涯的他破格拿到山鹰私立学园的邀请，并且已经办好入学手续。  
一石激起千层浪，尽管本人没有透露更多消息，但是明里暗里四处打听他就读哪个学院的人依旧层出不穷，令各位教授不胜其扰，头痛不已。  
鲁路修•兰佩路基，两年前因为出演晨间剧《早安，英子小姐》中葵木真一角迅速走红，混血儿的精致面容，精湛的演技，还有那对如同紫水晶般稀有的眼瞳，令他瞬间俘获无数女性的心，横扫各类杂志人气排行榜，人们称他为“贵公子”、“王子殿下”，为他仿佛与生俱来的优雅所折服。  
初露头角的鲁路修•兰佩路基迅速签约日本最负盛名的演艺经济公司阿什弗德，作为当家小生被重点力捧。而他也果真没有令众人失望，接连出演的两部剧作都受到广泛好评，首次挑梁主演TBS秋季新剧《人生不在一瞬间》更以平均收视23.3%的优秀成绩斩获当季冠军，也是五大电视台中该档期的年亚作品，其本人也成功拿下当季日剧学院赏最佳男主角殊荣。随后出演的商业系列电影《逆王》出自漫画大师宫泽贤人成名作，上下篇累计票房突破70亿，更是漂亮的成绩。两年来，他拿出《杰出心跳时刻》、《山贼饭店》、《木曜怪奇事件簿》等叫好又叫座的作品，从外形到实力皆被观众们认可。  
这样一个当红人气俳优进入山鹰念大学，无关出身与家族背景，本就是极其罕见的事。因为长相不错，惹动一些粉丝蠢蠢欲动，则更加无聊。  
基诺发起牢骚没完没了，他一贯受女性欢迎，如今大部分女性都在打听鲁路修•兰佩路基的事，难免令他不快。  
“朱雀，听说是你姐姐帮忙办的手续，你是不是知道点什么？”  
基诺靠在沙发边缘，抬头看向正盘腿坐着，不停画画的朱雀。  
“为什么这么说。”朱雀冷淡的情绪不似疑问。  
“就……听来的呗。那个兰佩路基不是登上很多期时尚杂志嘛，说他受时尚圈青睐，不如说你姐姐太捧他了。”基诺小心凑近，“是不是有那种内幕？”  
“谁知道。”朱雀翻过一页画册，踢了踢基诺，示意他挪开。  
“你也太冷淡了吧，这事闹得沸沸扬扬，好歹去打听……喂！我跟你说话呢。”  
甩开聒噪的声音，无视路过的小女孩对着自己拍下“记录”，朱雀快步回房，关上门的瞬间将画册狠于掷地，重重吐出口气。  
他摘掉所有漠不关心的假面，失却焦距的视线扫过地上几本杂志，优雅的鲁路修噙着笑容的特写，封面登着他的独家专访刊题——《境遇重生：优雅王子不为人知的一面》。朱雀几乎能复述出里面每一个字，甚至清楚明白鲁路修说的“高中时期改变一生决定的遭遇”指的何事。  
两年前，朱雀和C.C深谈，C.C的态度很强硬，朱雀还不具备保护鲁路修的能力，并且恰恰是他的自以为是和莽撞放纵毁了鲁路修平静的生活，也差点毁了他自己。为了他们好，在伤痛结成疤痕前最好不要再见面。这事最终达成了共识，按照约定，朱雀不能插手跟鲁路修有关的任何事，直到恰当的时机来临。  
然而，这正是朱雀煎熬的两年的开端。他不止一次询问C.C何时才是所谓正确的时机，得到的回答永远是“还不到时候”。  
两年了，朱雀看着鲁路修在所有人面前绽放光彩，耀眼的像启明星辰，人们喜爱他，赞赏他，女性幻想他，男性意淫他。本该只属于自己的人为所有人拥有，这个认知几乎逼疯朱雀。而他冷静的姐姐只是告诉他，如果这点程度的相处自由都无法忍受，再接近鲁路修只会给他更多伤害。  
“你必须找回自控的方式，学习怎样平等看待鲁路修。”C.C严肃指出。  
我做不到。朱雀在心里说。  
想把他关起来，藏起来，永远只看一个人，对世界的认知从一人而来，喜怒哀乐都为一人。他的快乐，难过统统想独占……鲁路修应该是离开我就活不下去的存在才对。  
明明是他任性地忘掉一干二净，随随便便跟别有居心的人都能当朋友。  
——我只是表达自己的不满而已。  
——我只是想要惩罚他而已。  
到底哪里不可以！  
“你已经忘了好好爱别人的正确方式，这不是你的错，是我们大家的错。”  
C.C难过地抱住她的弟弟，这个从小生长于苛刻与规矩中的少年，原本是那么天真善良，极富正义感，只有那么些小霸道。她不懂朱雀怎么变成今天这样，但她认为包含自己在内的“长辈们”理应负责。  
她唯一能做的就是，在他的弟弟自我伤害却没有察觉之后，让他不再为疼痛麻木，让他在伤害珍贵的人后懂得用正确的方式后悔，而非更深地释放不安而扭曲的占有欲，或是变本加厉无法自察的自毁倾向。  
但——她的做法似乎并未奏效。  
昏暗内室，他拨通手机。  
“我已经等了两年，姐姐。”朱雀的声音很平静，C.C却感到心悸。  
弟弟自从十岁之后就再也没有这样喊过她。  
“你把他放到我的眼皮子底下，又要我装作视而不见。”  
“不。朱雀，你听我说。”C.C少有地泄露一丝焦虑，“你要像对待他人一样对待鲁路修……”  
“为什么？”  
“这是你必须学会的功课。”  
C.C劝解许多，她甚至将两年前的伤害一并陈述，试图增加道理的份量。  
朱雀轻声说：“如果我像对待别人那样对他，那他也就不重要了。——你知道，我们惯常如何对待自己的柔软之心。”  
C.C沉默了。  
纵观枢木家历来不为人知的秘闻，几乎所有权者都拥有一些特殊人物，丢开抹杀这种最为下段的做法，将这些可以影响他们至深通常是女性的人，用特殊的利诱及好处一定程度控制，已演变为常态。  
突然间销声匿迹的人，改头换面拥有崭新生活，从抵触到接纳，直至被驯养同化，自然也满足了每个权者的征服欲。  
鲁路修不会成为那样的人，朱雀不能试图将他变成那样的人。  
“那样你们之间就真的毁了。”  
她相信朱雀心底同样反对这些蛀虫般的做法，属于腐朽家族的隐藏毒瘤，当他们太有权力，一些泯灭人性的思想便生出了作为。  
朱雀的呼吸很轻，他说：“C.C，你正在逼我这样做。”  
“……鲁路修渴望大学生活，我不能冒险把他放去别的学校，山鹰是很好的选择。”C.C依然试图劝说。  
“这里有1/5的人可以逼他满足任何私欲。”朱雀淡淡道。  
“除非他们敢得罪我。”C.C反驳。  
“那又如何。如果真有人逼他就范，你会为传言中的床伴大发雷霆吗？”  
“朱雀，那你会保护他吗？”  
那是遥远的几乎要忘却的词，名为保护的枷锁，束缚一段幼年过往，他承诺过，做到过，本应了无遗憾，却因家姐突兀的提及，令他大脑尖锐地隐隐作痛，牵动另一段过往重叠置换，要他不准忽视那之中每一个举止。  
“我曾经是那1/5中的一个。”他终是这样自我否定了。  
“那就把自己摘出去。”C.C察觉些微异样。  
“朱雀，想想你最初想要的东西，保护好鲁路修。这对你才是最好的解脱。然后——”  
“你会得到答案的，我保证。”  
他在昏暗的屋内留心这些话，听起来形如诅咒一般，叫他自我束缚，不得满足，非得循规蹈矩才能得偿所愿。好似中国古典物语中祸乱天地的孙悟空，被迫压抑本性，跟随软弱的三藏法师，经历种种坎坷，去做根本不喜欢的事。  
“呵……”  
朱雀无声低笑，松绿眸色渐渐变深。  
他并没有给出二次承诺。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
艺人是份外表光鲜的苦差。  
鲁路修这样评价自己选择……同意的人生道路。  
当C.C给予他这番安排，鲁路修很是疑惑，仿佛之前列出的禁令和限制仅不过危言耸听。女人对他的质疑给出的答案是：只有你活在公众视线下，才不会随便消失也没有人发觉。  
这话背后的深意令鲁路修莫名寒冷，C.C对此没有更深的解释。  
他接过经纪人米蕾递来的一本私著——《艺人当做不当做一百条例》——仔细认真看完，便一头扎进这个和大部分公司职员没什么不同的行业。  
以艺龄而言，16岁出道才满两年的鲁路修还是十足新人，虽然成绩过得去。出演晨间剧是让观众最快认识新人的方式，以阿什弗德的能力，鲁路修拿下美味角色不在话下，后来他几乎出演的都是TBS台剧，也是因为公司人脉的关系。  
摄剧、映画、广告、采访、综艺。  
数不清的工作接踵而至，令他可以逐渐抛开那羞耻过往。  
米蕾对鲁路修的演艺之路无疑有十分专业的规划，出道两年，他已走到许多人欣羡不已的地步。  
谈不上随波逐流，鲁路修对安排的工作几乎没有推辞过，不仅因为新人没有多少选择，他也还未认真思考过这条路走下去会成为什么样子。  
鲁路修从来没有逃避的习惯，至今只算半分无所适从。与C.C深谈后，他诚然想将自己摘出家庭，但是并未奏效，属于他父亲家族的处境依然在毫无所察下变得束手束脚，许多跨行业的发展不尽人意，处处碰壁，只被允许开拓商社本身已发展的业务，并且其规模始终难成气候。  
介于此，鲁路修宣布用本名在演艺圈出道时并未遭到阻拦，家族企业的规模不足以提供每个孩子的发展，他父亲的兄弟们一致认同鲁路修的选择，不乏有将来利用名人效应的意思。  
鲁路修的父母始终没说什么，他们只希望孩子可以健康快乐。  
鲁路修•兰佩路基承接了过去，不作割裂。他学会将自己放置镁光灯下，真真假假，本质难循。到彻底可以面对时，他选择回归。  
选择进入山鹰私立学园有鲁路修独特的考量，C.C接到电话沉默许久，问他是否还无法释怀。  
他当时怎么回答的？  
“我想知道，把我逼到这个地步的人究竟是什么样子。”  
那个女人叹息着说：“不要伤害他，鲁路修。我知道你会这样做。”  
他反问她一个漠然毁去他人人生的人，何以会受伤害？  
C.C没有回答，她说了一句令鲁路修嗤之以鼻的话：“他其实并非你所想的那样。”  
那一刻鲁路修几乎大笑。他想她明白，这样的试探过于拙劣，并且已经打定主意不被许可，然而两天后，米蕾给他带来山鹰的入学资格邀请。  
真是令人猜不透心思。  
鲁路修几乎要怀疑C.C是否参与了枢木家的内斗，或者她跟枢木朱雀根本处于对立局面。  
这个女人所愿求的与她的行径简直天差地别，鲁路修从未隐瞒过任何恨意，抱持近乎刻意的态度说过许多咬牙切齿的话，他让C.C清楚明瞭，他没有哪怕一天忘记过那些耻辱，仅仅是靠工作来麻痹自己却依然不断想起。C.C没有说过劝慰的话，她总会刻意避开他控诉般的言语，转而说起枢木朱雀其人本是如何正直良善。她接受鲁路修对这些话的否定，却不放弃哪怕一次对他看法的纠正。他们玩着这般你来我往的游戏，套路多得不厌其烦。  
我要抓住他的弱点，准备伤害他了，你会怎么做？你说他因我失控，几近自毁，我能再办到一次吗？  
这些话鲁路修不曾说出口，他还没有以万劫不复为代价去复仇的准备，也无法推测C.C真正的立场和意图，更深的理由是：枢木朱雀不值得他这样做。  
他当然会利用所有可能的手段去报复那段耻辱，但他不准备搭上后半生纠缠不休，演变为失去控制的生活。他合该掌握一切，有效且合理地……把自己彻底摘除干净。  
为这缘由，他不得不去山鹰。  
而另一个隐藏于鲁路修内心深处的理由，他打算带进坟墓中也不叫人知晓。  
——那是他恨透枢木朱雀至今难消的真正原因。  
每当午夜梦回，那段耻辱至极的过往便会悄然复苏，钻进他的梦境，控制他的大脑，引导他的身体。他在梦中敞开自己，任那个人对他予取予求，他欢悦而不知羞耻地迎合，喘出的无声气息激昂而诱惑。他在梦中被打开，被进入，被花样百出的索取，每番揉弄皆以曾经体感的百倍汹涌而至。他在梦中一次又一次攀上巅峰，为此欣悦激动不已。他在梦中频繁满足身心的同时动情地喊了那个名字。  
——朱雀。  
他看见枢木朱雀那张满含柔情爱意的脸，在惊惶中醒来，痛苦的几欲死去。  
鲁路修终于意识到他已经回不去了。  
他的身体至灵魂被那个男人刻下名字，哪怕现实里他被迫在热情之余呼唤那个名字，没有一次出于完全自愿。被狠狠强迫彻底的自己，却在梦中对伤害他的男人恬不知耻地求欢，这完全脱离了常轨，给鲁路修极其严重的打击。  
那只是一场被迫妥协的媾和，他肉体的欢愉只是正常的生理反应。  
碾碎他自尊的男人不容原谅。  
也许毁了对方才能得到真正解脱，鲁路修•兰佩路基才能获得新生，才能继续走下去。——是的，为了未来，他必须摧毁枢木朱雀连同他缔结的扭曲“维系”，彻底释放自己的噩梦。  
鲁路修在恍惚中掌握了新的方向，为此直接行动。  
后悔的事，有那一次就够了。

“人和人之间的信任，不是听您说多少道理。而是在我难过的时候，您能好好听我说一次话，哪怕您不认可也好，为此鄙视我也好，只有这个时刻，我希望您是那个倾听者。不安慰我也好，想要骂我也好，只要能好好听完我的遭遇，这对我而言才是最大的期望！”  
他哽咽地说完控诉的话语，落泪不止的脸庞破碎了骄傲。面前的父亲凝视他，终究叹息地背过身去。  
“父亲——！”近乎悲鸣的恳切，令现场嘎然静止一瞬间。  
导演如梦初醒，结束了这场戏。凝固的现场再度动起来，背过身去的父亲饰演者早坂老师搀扶鲁路修站起来，称赞他的表演出色。鲁路修抽过助理递来的纸巾试图擦眼泪，立刻被赶来的化妆师阻止，礼貌地向前辈暂别，鲁路修任由化妆师帮助，擦去眼泪进行临时补妆。  
这部大正时期的剧目播出两个月，收视率一再突破，编剧经电视台授意将剧本从11集增加到13集，并且安排了后续的sp制作计划，今天是第10集的拍摄现场，鲁路修饰演的男主人公早乙女悠太跟父亲坦白计划，并倾诉长久以来的痛苦。根据人设，他是文豪父亲在法国时期一段浪漫感情的造物，母亲去世后只身来到日本投靠父亲，为了融入早乙女家族放弃了国籍和名字，同时致力于出版业的发展，并和志同道合的女孩相恋，算是一部反映时代的剧作。  
这也是鲁路修第一次出演TBS日九档剧目，米蕾很重视，他也不曾怠慢。同剧邀请了许多大前辈俳优，很是用心，其成绩也令电视台和广告商非常满意。  
鲁路修补好妆，他还要再哭一场戏，在相同场景，拒绝戏里那位心仪女孩的邀请，两人面对因矛盾逐渐产生的理念差异不得不分开。  
感情爆发戏很伤心神，对精力要求也很高，他在前面剧集的表现无疑开启了编剧的特殊开关，后面的剧情十分之“虐”。当然，对高收视率的执着令各方都乐见其成。  
鲁路修打起精神，准备投入下一场拍摄。他按照安排在等戏，但情绪始终保持随时能入戏的状态。视线没有焦距地张望，脑海里浮出的是一句句台词，构思该用怎样的语气说出。  
这时，他看见一个名单上出乎意料的人。不是工作人员，却带着工作证在场边安静旁观。鲁路修记得每个幕后工作人员的脸和名字，即便没有这项才能，他也认出了那个游手好闲蹭现场的家伙。  
基诺•拜因贝鲁克，山鹰“圆桌”之一，根据调查，他和枢木朱雀关系不错。  
这位虚长一岁的学长正专注地看现场表演，眼眶泛红并留有可疑的水渍，他发现鲁路修看向自己，露出个过于傻气的亲切笑容，仿佛在诠释他的感动。  
……影迷吗？  
鲁路修瞬间迷惑，圆桌都是奇怪的家伙。


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
“鲁路修太棒了，他的表演特别感人！我完全被折服了！”  
“嗯……他的表演天赋的确不错。”  
“如果seed真人版的消息是真的，我好想看鲁路修出演阿斯兰，那我就去毛遂自荐演基拉•大和。”  
“嗯……鲁路修演阿斯兰没问题，基诺你会落选的。”  
“他演了这么多戏，居然没有一部达到kiss尺度，还能把感情戏演到这么真挚，太厉害了！”  
“嗯……他至今居然没有一部纯爱作品，这很不正常。”  
“我简直要爱上他了！”  
“嗯……”  
啪！——  
没有任何预兆，朱雀掉落的杯子碎了一地，成功打断基诺和他的早熟少女表妹阿妮亚完全不在一个频道的对谈。  
“对不起，手滑了。”朱雀说。  
“你在嘲笑我吗？”基诺赌气问。  
朱雀略一思索，点头承认了。  
“之前还对学校里引起的骚动不满，认为花痴女性太肤浅，转头当迷弟的你，真的搞不懂人设。”朱雀指出，“简直完全像变了个人。”鸡皮疙瘩掉一地的那种。  
“我太偏爱有才华的人了，难免真情实感。”基诺无所谓地耸肩，仿佛刚才露出肉麻花痴态的是另一个人格。  
“我还没确认他和我姐姐是不是那种……”  
“不可能！这么有才华的人不需要靠那种手段，你这样想对C.C也太失礼了！”基诺又秒切人格。  
朱雀很想提醒基诺，提出这种失礼猜测的人是他自己，想到迷弟这种生物的毫无理智性，以及七秒记忆金鱼大法，他还是放弃了，虽然依然好奇。  
“我不懂，你一向热衷于娱乐圈的玩乐，好歹约会过不少名模和女星，为什么突然对鲁路修•兰佩路基这么高评价？”  
“颜值，演技，气质，悟性……他太对我胃口。”基诺伸出手指，“最后一分加给他的紫色眼睛。虽然比不上卡莲在我心中的位置，他足以在我认可的艺人中占据第二。最后他的声音，提升一个rank跟卡莲并列第一。那个声线太棒了，你不知道有多棒！”  
我当然知道。朱雀心里说。他在我身下喘息和呻吟的时候，我就知道他该死的有多棒。  
“以他的资质和阿什弗德力捧，完全不需要我做什么。”基诺对他的新晋本命相当满意。  
“随便你。”朱雀转头看向正用平板专注鲁路修出演剧集的阿妮亚，再次隐隐焦躁。他控制自己的情绪，突然产生一丝想法。  
“……基诺。”  
朱雀似在沉思：“我记得你曾经费尽心思，邀请卡莲•休妲菲尔特共进晚餐。”  
“喂…你明知道晚餐后，我可是被完全嫌弃了。”所谓揭人不揭短，基诺实在不愿回忆起女神餐后相当直接表达了对他滥用特权的不满。对基诺而言，只不过是卡莲经纪公司某高层送上门的便利，他在卡莲每次演唱会都会送去价值昂贵的祝仪花篮，并不掩藏真实名姓，对方有所安排，他自然乐得接受。如果不是他详细表达了对卡莲音乐作品的独道见解，以及对她现场发挥的一些看法，令到女神感动他的“粉丝心”，他恐怕会留下非常恶劣的第一印象，而不是现在这样，在女神那成功刷出朋友成就，晋级一个阶段。  
朱雀似乎有其他想法：“那你想邀请鲁路修共进晚餐吗？”  
基诺张口想说虽然是男神但性取向不同我又不追他……突然醒悟过来，难以置信盯着朱雀。  
“你……不是吧？”  
朱雀笑了笑：“他的确是我的类型。”  
基诺想起来了，鲁路修是混血儿，的确和之前朱雀画册中那个小女孩有几分神似，但他很快钻进迷弟思维，对意图染指男神并且似乎只想玩一玩的朱雀严肃抗议。  
“你想干什么？鲁路修很有才华，你可不能随便对他，万一影响他职业生涯怎么办？”  
面对基诺开启护主大法，朱雀并不着恼，他微笑道：“一个演员能有出色发挥，除了天赋高，也需要充实各种人生经历，反正你也没兴趣，不如把机会让给我——这样对他也有好处，不是吗？”  
基诺狐疑地看向朱雀。  
“放心，我绝对恪守礼仪。”朱雀伸出三根手指。  
“我不会随便对待他。”他说。  
他值得更用心的特殊对待。他心底说。  
基诺似乎并不想令朱雀扫兴，默然点头，算是答应了。

基诺•拜因贝鲁克私下邀约鲁路修•兰佩路基的消息隐秘地在某类特殊人群中不胫而走。这意味着在山鹰私立学园，对鲁路修有非分之想的人将直面最富特权的特殊团体——Knight of Rounds，直到基诺再次发出解除信号之前，不会有人对鲁路修下手。  
这也是朱雀故意为之的意图之一，他无法亲自出手划分领域，而由基诺这个朱雀十分笃定深爱着卡莲•休妲菲尔特的纯直男好友出面做这件事，可以顺利避开C.C的眼目。鲁路修身边发生的事没有他姐姐不知道的，那么基诺先前的探班现场就是最好的原因。C.C只要跟自己一样确认基诺对男人没兴趣，不难想到这对鲁路修有利，而碍于鲁路修高傲的自尊，她也不会特地对他点出。  
通晓规则的人得到警告，他从基诺得到机会。鲁路修拒绝基诺的几率是40%，意味着自己有六成可能与他再聚。  
两年了，朱雀无法不渴望。尽管他还未想好给这场重逢带去怎样惊喜，但他保证会令鲁路修终生难忘。  
不知觉暗下幽深眸光的朱雀，悄然舔了舔唇角，感受那份始终无法消散的饥渴。  
鲁路修始终是属于他的人。  
“我的兰佩路基学弟实在有够单纯。”基诺带回好消息时忍不住腹诽，“他居然认为是学园前辈对他这个庶民出身者的认同，想去了欢迎入校性质。我跟他解释了半天，随便他误会去了。”  
他把安排好的行程给朱雀过目，里面详细列了晚餐的流程以及菜色。朱雀摆摆手，表示并不关心这些。  
这样随意的态度又令基诺怀疑：“你是真的有想好好跟我偶像交往一阵，不管结果如何好聚好散不作牵扯吗？这么随便，我很怀疑你不会伤害他。”  
“知道现在的你看上去像什么？”朱雀不以为意，“一个护雏的母鸡。”  
“当然的吧！那可是我的偶像，被你打击到退圈怎么办。”  
“怎么可能，他是一个坚强的人。更何况，别说的我很容易强人所难，这只是结识的机会。”  
基诺想了想，深觉有理：“你这自恋的家伙的确不用来硬的。”  
“之前你约卡莲时也没过问这些事，交给专业团队就行了。”朱雀提醒他。  
“那倒是，毕竟看的是真心啊！”  
“那么——”朱雀笑道，“谢谢你的好意。”  
“不…客气。”基诺似乎仍在纠结什么，但又找不出更多违和。  
朱雀将一些事情隐瞒了，那确实也不必让基诺知晓，他在念头转向之际突然意识到一件事，鲁路修并不是那么容易赴约的人。两年前他的“朋友”还算特例，基诺和自己走得近，又是他深恶痛绝的特权阶级者，那么他答应的理由是什么？  
朱雀翻转手中黑色的单册，为合理推测按下隐约的不快。  
如果先前还只是怀疑，现在可以确认了。C.C不至于明知那件事还强行要求鲁路修来山鹰，那不是他刀子嘴豆腐心姐姐的性格，那更多应该出于本人意愿。作为公众人物的隐私保护不得已而为之也罢，偏偏在基诺的主动邀约上毫无障碍接受了，这样积极……鲁路修无疑冲着自己来的，他在图谋些什么。  
朱雀许久未曾感受到地兴奋，他许多年没有收到这样的挑战，人们更多畏惧他强悍过分的身手，本家有过的做派在到他眼之前已经让C.C解决干净。  
鲁路修试图挑战他，再没有比这更有趣的事。  
朱雀微微眯起眼，控制不住唇角上翘，这是他难得愉快的表现。  
他拭目以待，希望鲁路修不会令人失望。


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
基诺•拜因贝鲁克。  
鲁路修默念这个名字，脑中浮现对方发出邀约时的点滴细节，心下盘算那有几分真几分假。  
临近剧摄末期，他需要拍一支新广告，并录制两小时特约综艺收尾，同时接受一个专刊采访，阐述这部剧的收获与突破等等。米蕾为他早早定下的行程，避开入学初期会引起的骚动，给了他缓冲余地。  
然而，所有人选择驻足静观，却有一个人突然热情起来，那就是基诺。他和枢木朱雀是举校闻名的亲友，在Rounds里也最为投契，从探访片场到提出邀约，很难不让鲁路修猜测背后的深意，例如枢木朱雀把二人的关系当作谈资，在他的好友间消遣一番，引起这位的好奇，于是便来探自己口风。  
这是很合理的猜测，背后的行径不禁令鲁路修齿冷。他必须确认基诺是否别有所图，所以瞒着米蕾也未通知C.C，简单答应了基诺的邀请。  
这般爽快，倒叫眼前这个年长一岁的外表阳光的大男孩吃惊，说道：“兰佩路基学弟真意外的好约呀。”  
自知失言，基诺立刻补充：“我是说，学弟看上去并没有那么高冷。”他下意识试探，“我可以喊你鲁路修吗？”  
收起心下所有不快，鲁路修温柔以待：“我也只是一个新生，学长热情邀请，为我庆祝，当然是我的荣幸。”他刻意避开基诺的问题，对方却没有放过的意思。  
“所以，我可以喊你鲁路修吧？”基诺学长笑容可掬，再次重复。  
“当然可以。”鲁路修摆出完美笑容，“我也可以直接喊你基诺？”  
这是第一重试探。  
“求之不得。”基诺•拜因贝鲁克激动地握住他的双手。  
鲁路修心中冷沉。  
果然——基诺也是抱着近似目的前来，如此直接大胆，该说不愧是枢木朱雀的亲友吗。  
他并非疑问而是笃定了，在确认日期后迅速回去做起准备。这是个不错的棋子，如果可以拉拢，或许能知道更多枢木朱雀的情况。  
鲁路修望着水汽蒸腾的浴室镜子中映出自己的身影，朦胧脸庞是两年前那天开始便挥散不去的阴霾，他洗浴的时间比过去要多，然而不管如何清洗身体，依然错觉留有枢木朱雀刻下的印痕。热水顺着身线滑过隐秘之处便会引起战栗，提醒他曾经从里到外那般彻底被侵占。  
鲁路修沾湿浴液，熟练探至身后钻入指节，轻易找到那片区域来回按压，他嫌恶地握住半挺的前端，仰起头闭上眼睛，双手动作频繁，像完成一个任务，让自己迅速而凶猛地攀上高点……草草冲过手中的污迹，他越发恨恶这具不用这般手法就无法释放的身体，这一切都是枢木朱雀造成的。——他由衷憎恶。  
鲁路修换上得体的黑色礼服，那是他初次出席日剧学院赏颁奖典礼的服装，由知名品牌A-Muses赞助提供。首次荣获日剧学院赏最佳男主演象征了他在此职业中终于站稳脚跟，未来他会揽括各类奖项，而一个良好的开端，必须给公众及业界各方树立独特的形象，于是C.C给鲁路修挑选了这套礼服作战服，以中性美服饰闻名遐迩的A-Muses，毫不意外贴合鲁路修百变莫测的极强可塑性。  
如今，鲁路修再度换上这套装束，去迎接下个挑战舞台。那不同于镁光灯的世界，却比那些更为复杂。他刻意将头发揽起，在脑后交汇，露出光洁的前额，只留下须臾几丝刘海轻搭。配上单只菱形紫水晶耳坠，更添几分男女莫辩的诱惑。他挑选男女各两款草木调香水，以一定比例混合，调出独特的气味，轻轻喷洒于领口及腕间。  
一切准备妥当，鲁路修望向镜中那个陌生人影，露出无可挑剔的完美微笑。  
基诺•拜因贝鲁克将邀约大胆放在学园内，场地受限及不便的缘故，他会挑选的只有一个地方——学生会专享宴厅。Rounds成员泰半出自学生会，不够资格的大一学员也是半公开默认了特权，这点小事自然不在话下。  
匆忙在用餐时分到达地方，早有身着燕尾服的侍者替他拉开华而不实的厅门，如他所料布置耳目一新的宴会场所，各色百合花团烘托暧昧气氛。一支优雅的乐队驻扎花丛间，奏响美妙的乐章。及目所见的长桌以各样昂贵装饰铺陈，他扫过精致餐具，如他所料是法式制式。因为知晓自己是日法混血儿，那个人便作这样安排，也与事先预料的分毫无差。  
鲁路修于心底冷笑这番作派，面上倒是丝毫未显。他拟定了三套计划，足以应对资料中提及的基诺•拜因贝鲁克的性情，有效获取可靠情报。  
然而，当宴厅门再次打开，他发现竟然失算了。  
枢木朱雀身着正式礼服出现，他竟然穿了鲁路修同款的A-Muses，与鲁路修的黑款相对的变色白款犹如双生，清楚暗示彼此之间流露的暧昧。  
鲁路修“腾”地起身，身线紧绷拳头微握，仿佛如临大敌的模样逗笑了来者。  
“看到我这么激动吗？”时隔两年，枢木朱雀的声音仿佛昨日，他走至长桌尽头坐下，对鲁路修用了请的手势，“既然选择来山鹰，不会料不到这样的会面吧？”  
鲁路修冷冷说：“邀请我的另有其人。”  
“好像有这么回事。”枢木朱雀偏了偏头，仿佛想起好笑的事，“我十分好奇你为什么会接受基诺的邀约。”  
“这也在你管辖范畴吗？”鲁路修藉此争锋相对。  
“或许吧。——我更好奇你的态度，有必要这样生气吗？你打算就这样站着跟我说话？”  
鲁路修暗自收敛心神，他失控了。从未想过这个人如此平淡出现就能换得自己偏激的反应，但让他这样面对面共一处用餐，再美味的料理也无法下咽。并且，他再次将自己陷入进退维谷的境地，仿佛只要扯上枢木朱雀，事情便无法控制。这种感受令他如鲠在喉，不得放松。  
枢木朱雀盯着鲁路修复杂神色，忽然道：“你这副表情，看来我打搅了你什么好事？”  
听出半分言下之意，鲁路修冷淡回道：“如果我说是呢？”  
“嗯……”后者轻轻摩挲指节，似在思考，“我大概要佩服基诺的魅力了，初次见面就惹得你春心大发吗？”  
“什……”惊愕于对方露骨的言词，他一时忘了反应。  
“还是我低估你的用心了，特地跑来山鹰就读并不简单吧，艺能界这样的染缸，踏进去也未必好混。你用过几次这样的伎俩？成功约上几人了？说起来，当年你就能搏出位拍私房，意外适合这个圈子。”枢木朱雀慢悠悠说完，举起水杯作以致敬，“让我道声佩服。”  
鲁路修再度站起，冷怒道：“收起你的污言秽语！还真是有胆量提当年的事，是谁躲在姐姐背后要人替他收拾善后？你只不过是个倚仗着特权，用错误方式妄图得到结果，永远长不大的小孩罢了！”  
他吼完这些话，瞬间意识到冲动后的失策。面前枢木的表情轻微变化，眼眸暗沉数分，唇角紧绷成一条线，他射来的目光仿佛剖开身体的利刃，从里到外将鲁路修割分刺穿。那分熟悉的怒意曾经化为不明懂的残酷将他吞噬殆尽。  
“看来你对我意见很大。”枢木朱雀淡淡道。  
“很抱歉，你我不是能同一张餐桌吃饭的交情。”  
事已至此，假装友善也毫无意义，如果枢木朱雀决定较真，他或许会收到一张劝退书，请C.C出面也无济于事，她毕竟姓枢木，还是这个人的亲姐姐。说到底，外人如他被错误卷入，到头来独自承担后果，始作俑者却能平静自若地出现，肆意干涉，再于他面前耀武扬威，轻慢侮辱。他没有这份气量继续忍耐，更做不到委曲求全。  
鲁路修转身离去，无视背后紧盯不放的刺人目光。  
他忽然觉得那些计策与布局，在和枢木朱雀面对面的时候，已然失去它们的意义。他永远会更直接地表露自己的愤怒，将冷言冷语悉数挑明，丝毫不愿缓和余地。  
鲁路修开始意识到，眼前这个男人真的可以轻易令他失去自控，滑向不知底线的深渊。  
他决定放弃了，如果能让他平安度过大学生涯，他愿意不再招惹这个男人和他周遭的一切。  
走廊的冷风令燥热的头脑终于清醒片刻，鲁路修意识到毫无礼仪地将枢木朱雀独自留下，无疑是正面削他的面子，那个大男子主义晚期的家伙不知又会做出什么事，无形中又给米蕾和C.C添乱了。  
他一时叹息，靠着廊柱吹风，忽然感到背后有人切近。  
“你说的很对。”轻细呢喃的声音紧贴脑后，令他头皮发麻。  
“我们的确‘不止’同一张餐桌吃饭的交情。”  
霎时视线旋转，鲁路修被突兀地扳过身子，眼前出现枢木朱雀噙着复杂笑意的脸，他将鲁路修推至窗台，骤然撞击的痛楚令后者皱起眉头。  
“你……”  
未尽的话语淹没在唇齿交合间。  
鲁路修被激烈地纠缠，毫不留情夺取，深入口腔的舌头灵巧地挑动他的味蕾，唇齿交锋顷刻磨出不适的钝痛。他慌乱地推拒压制的身体，却是纹丝不动。枢木朱雀禁锢着他，一只手紧扣他的后脑，加深突如其来的吻，形如撕咬。  
鲁路修挣扎着泄露几句呜咽，感觉对方切入双腿，令两具身体完全贴合，他们反复交缠更加深了暧昧，不断磨蹭的致命弱点，带出腰腹一片酸软。  
鲁路修被吻得迷迷糊糊，直到一丝轻微的异响擦过他敏感的神经，如临大敌般睁大双眼。  
——那是快门的声音。


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
这是孤独徘徊于世间的幽灵抵达乐园终于迎接的第一缕阳光。  
这是徒步行走于沙漠的旅人寻访绿洲终于得饮的第一捧甘泉。  
他饥渴地紧紧束缚原本属于他的神之造物，分享那份美丽，食用这番佳美。  
他爱这个味道，这些触感，这具温热，这点喘息。  
他属于这诱惑的吸引，甘之如饴为之深陷，义无反顾坠落至深，这让他感到活着，欲求渴望追随熟悉的碰触自沉眠的心渊悉数苏醒。  
他不禁想要更多。  
于是急迫的分开修长双腿，暧昧切入领域，礼服贴合身形的设计剪裁此时成为寻欢的最佳调剂，轻微摩擦都能产生激荡的火花。他刻意挺胯，摆弄研磨，让这难得的相处更加缠绵，一只手顺着美好脊线滑落至腰臀……直到唇间骤然尖锐的刺痛，教他终于醒神，松开堪堪失控的禁锢。  
鲁路修眼中清晰映着怒火，情绪依然烧红他的脸颊，唇畔刺目的血迹衬着他精致妆点过于夜灯中显得过分苍白的脸，生出几分病态而异样的美，惊心动魄，雌雄莫辨。  
“你疯够了。”  
他冷漠如瓷器的声音在耳畔回响。  
朱雀眨眨眼，终于感到唇上热辣的疼痛，这令他的欲望更为膨胀，于平静面容下分辨不出的极端渴求再度危险攀升，叫嚣着诉诸暴力。  
不、不能……心底另一个声音尖叫警告。  
也许感受到他气场的变化，鲁路修难得瑟缩，但他很快恢复凛然面容，整了整被弄乱的外套，冷哼出声。  
这般不屑的目光，竟也不再作恶言相向，仿佛挑衅一般伸舌舔去唇边血迹，露出狰狞创口。  
朱雀才发现那不只是一个人的血，鲁路修为了摆脱他连自己也咬伤了。  
真是心狠呐……做出这般评价，朱雀又觉得哪里不够，直觉告诉他鲁路修的反应太过平淡，尽管压抑不住怒火，但是他太冷漠了，比起之前无法控制不计后果的失言，他俨然在极力克制。  
鲁路修显然在意着什么，也许在外室的放纵令他顾忌重重，无法更直接针锋相对了。  
朱雀这样想，不再进一步动作，他并没有再将这个人进一步逼到绝境的打算。不得不承认，他被鲁路修的真心话一瞬间命中死穴，几乎崩断理智，再度失控前勉强拉回，这才有所收敛。  
【以错误的方式妄图得到结果。】  
真是极不甘心又无法反驳的指控。  
“如果你想当作没有事情发生过，那大概要失望了。”朱雀选择了说词，“无意冒犯，这只是提醒。”  
“你并不介意多冒犯几次，别假惺惺道歉了。”鲁路修丝毫不领情，他也没必要接受，对朱雀这类习惯予取予求的阶层而言，道歉仅是出于社交性的某种辞令，本人未必费心，他又何必当真。  
无奈的是朱雀本身也这样想，所以他没有反驳。  
但他最大限度表达了歉意，他放任鲁路修完好离去，他控制了心中的野兽不对心爱的猎物再度伸出残酷的爪牙。当他这样做了，他渐渐意识到，他渴望的远比以为的要多得多。  
C.C是对的。  
那个“总是对的”人突兀出现在朱雀的房间。  
“米蕾要来见罗伊德，我就顺道来看看你。”时尚魔女穿着低调却不掩华丽，天知道她怎么能将两种特质搭配得恰到好处。  
朱雀说：“你是来看我有没有吃掉你的新欢吧。”  
C.C挑了挑眉：“第一，我的确听基诺提起你今天有一场重要的约会，在我问他为什么突然探班鲁路修之后，你应该猜到结果。第二，你已经吃过了。他不是我新欢。迁怒不可取。”  
“你说了四件事。”  
“你也没假装我说得不对。”  
“那你看到了，我没有对他怎么样。”朱雀纯良地回望他姐姐，“一切如你所愿，我控制得不错。”  
“只是不错而已。”C.C指尖暧昧地擦过唇角。  
“……有点小意外。”  
朱雀脱掉外套，黑色的华丽衬衣将他媲美顶尖模特的身材展露无疑，这让他眼光老辣的姐姐不吝赞叹。  
“你选了我给鲁路修的礼服。”C.C说，“帅的超过詹姆斯•邦德。”  
“我才是鲁路修永远的第一个挑战。”朱雀轻声说。  
C.C凝视他，半晌忽然说：“你的确爱惨他了。”  
朱雀苦笑。  
“哦，看来你已经意识到了。”C.C相当意外，“我以为你会再糊涂一段时间。”  
“什么？”  
“坚持把他弄得更惨点……”C.C比划了手势，“然后你会为此更加自责。”  
那个词出现的突兀，着实令朱雀愣了一下。悠然铃声在此时响起，C.C接通电话与米蕾交谈，她的声音陡然紧绷了。  
“我知道了，我会处理。”  
C.C挂掉电话，对朱雀说：“你们被拍到了。”  
朱雀微怔。  
“鲁路修告诉米蕾，你在走廊强吻他时有快门的声音。他是专业的，对这些判断极其敏锐。我和米蕾来时也看到狗仔。”  
朱雀沉下脸，他不喜欢任何被摆布的方式。——这就是鲁路修即便愤怒也选择隐忍克制的原因了。  
“不用担心，正好让我实施一个计划。”他姐姐还能自信地笑，“这件事你不用出手，能利用的东西就要利用彻底。”  
“你想做什么？”朱雀看见那个小恶魔般的笑容，有一刻不那么诚心地为C.C盯上的人感到同情。  
他姐姐神秘地凑近：“你有兴趣来拍个片吗？”  
“……”  
“前所未有的大制作，封闭式拍摄，训练期两个月，拍摄周期220天。”  
“……”  
“鲁路修是男主角，米蕾会尽量推掉拍摄期间其他不必要工作，给你们充分相处的机会。”  
朱雀眯起眼睛，他觉得C.C疯了。  
“你想被老头子念叨吗？”  
“谁的青春没出过格，不然怎么会有影坛泰斗枢木直人呢。”  
“他可不是家族继承人。”  
“你又没有走这条路的意思，玩玩而已嘛。人们喜新厌旧的程度出乎你意料，这个圈子每年的新星犹如过江之鲫，最后留下来的少之又少。不断出现才不会被无情淡忘。媒体舆论，网络声嚣，形象包装，曝光率，全在可控范围内。万一你声名大噪，我也有办法让这成功昙花一现，不破坏你‘得趣的’小生活。”  
C.C叠起双腿，志在必得地说：“况且我已经知会过老头子们，他们可没什么异议。枢木家的人不排斥新颖尝试，只是——”  
“不许失控。”朱雀淡淡道。  
C.C颌首表示赞同。  
朱雀直截了当回复：“告诉我什么项目，我也有一个条件。”  
“Code Geass,反叛的鲁路修。TBS指名要鲁路修担纲男主，你知道他在这台的成绩相当抢眼，现在TBS给他开的身价可谓水涨船高。”  
“直接用真名？”  
“噱头。”C.C笑了笑：“我是编剧，请多指教。”  
朱雀不觉得意外，他这个姐姐没好处也不会这样大张旗鼓。  
“你的条件是什么？”她问。  
朱雀捋过头发，神情淡然：“我想和他在镜头前做爱。”  
“喂……”C.C相当无语，“你是三流女优吗，拍过私房上瘾了是怎样。”  
“我再说一次。”朱雀加重了语气，“我要和他在镜头前光明正大地做。”  
“我要让全世界看到，他即便是个俳优，也只能和我拍这类戏码——哪怕是演戏，能和他有这种关系的也只能是我。”  
“……明白了。”C.C叹口气，“我会找个世界级的艺术片导演，给你们搞一个断背山那样的玩意。”这听上去就像讽刺。  
“顺便跟你确认一下，我亲爱的弟弟，你介意鲁路修拍戏和人接吻吗？”  
“轻吻可以，热吻不行。”  
“那么裸露呢？比如露出上半身啊，浴室里的朦胧出镜之类。”  
朱雀挑眉：“你在笑话我吗？”  
C.C假笑道：“我不问清楚，怎么知道你会不会在现场突然发飙呢。”  
朱雀无语，不想再搭理C.C，对方明明知晓他的底线，也知道他真正在意的部分，否则鲁路修出道两年参演的影剧作品不会规避他的逆点干干净净，这般当作谈资的调侃，即便是亲姐姐也令他不太舒服。  
“好了，我不说了。”C.C见好就收，“明天我会把剧本送到你手中。接下来，我们来做点正经事。”她掏出手机凑近朱雀，自拍一张不错的合照。  
“那么，晚安。”她在他脸上落下轻吻，宠溺地捏捏她优秀弟弟的脸颊。  
朱雀伸手抱了抱她，这个世界上坚持给他许多关爱的姐姐，那份深敛的血亲情感，他悉数明瞭。他知晓她为他做的一切，那些在她眼中看为最重要的弟弟的幸福，他由衷感激并为此永远尊重她。


	11. Chapter 11

11.  
“我不能接受这份工作。”  
他对着米蕾倒吸口气，看上去神色复杂极了。  
鲁路修•兰佩路基第一次拒绝他的工作，经纪人米蕾却不感到意外。C.C提醒过她鲁路修也许会拒绝，那晚在山鹰她也多少猜到点缘由，当鲁路修见到休息室里的她，第一件告知的事就是和人接吻被拍到，米蕾匆忙通知C.C随后进行了公关处理，她眼角视线掠过鲁路修唇上结痂的伤口，那无疑不是出于自愿，但男孩什么也没有提。等她旁敲侧击问起接吻对象，鲁路修沉默片刻才说出了名字，那令米蕾十分惊讶。此前她并不清楚C.C为何这么执着一名素人，还坚持找来自己帮忙将他捧成大明星。当然，鲁路修有这份令万众瞩目的资质，但并不代表他是最特别的那个。混血美貌加高挑身材更适合以模特儿为主的行业，C.C却坚持鲁路修当个演员，理由是“不能让他太暴露”。米蕾抓不到这话的重点，原以为指的演员需要减少曝光率，可以挑战更多不同角色，结果C.C笑着说只是纯字面意思，身为模特必须在T台为展示作品暴露身材，她不能冒险令鲁路修这样做。“那会毁了某个人的神经。”她半开玩笑提及，米蕾从未放在心上，如今她懂了C.C的意思。  
“鲁路修，你知道这件事没有转圜余地对吧？”米蕾摊开一张报纸递过去，显出无奈，她并不需要多费口舌，鲁路修比谁都懂得现下处境。  
男孩抿紧唇不说话，报纸上《当红俳优出柜事件大反转，原是TBS新企划》的标题刺痛了他。事发后第二天，沸沸扬扬的话题令他的生活风雨动荡，刺眼的标题，露骨的描写，全程隐去了另一个当事人，正如他所料的那样。C.C在公关最好的范围内召开记者会出面澄清，宣布鲁路修出演C.C脚本的TBS六十周年台庆剧《Code Geass：反叛的鲁路修》，饰演同名男主角鲁路修•兰佩路基。当晚是米蕾领C.C去山鹰进行试镜前洽谈，顺道签下一名新的素人，而这名新素人就是和兰佩路基现场发挥，在C.C要求下进行接吻的CG男二号扮演者，身份暂时保密不能公开。  
所有相关照片都被C.C以项目保密为由悉数买下，当被问及CG中是否有描写同性情节才进行这一安排，C.C委婉地表示有此考虑，但同样会针对TBS的播出档期进行脚本的创作和调整，她正在多方尝试梳理人物关系。  
与其他剧播形式不同，CG将采取电影拍摄方式和手法，破天荒以全剧制作完毕再放送的形式与观众见面，这意味着需要一口气拨出52集的拍摄资金，要求主要演员参加封闭式拍摄。这番大手笔自然证明TBS有多看重这部剧，参演者皆从阿什弗德以及布里塔尼亚两大公司挑选，原本已安排近期进行制作发表会，却不料意外发生这番变故。  
C.C指出某周刊的报告不尽如实，这件事给项目各方造成很大麻烦，也给各界造成骚乱，为此她公开道歉。  
随后，鲁路修在米蕾陪同下召开了记者见面会，证实了C.C的说法，并为引起外界骚动表示道歉，被问及是否排斥同性内容的演出，他公式化地以演员可以挑战任何角色带过，等同默认了创作自由。  
话题自然被引导向了《Code Geass：反叛的鲁路修》作为TBS六十周年台庆剧，是否可以添加同性之爱的内容，在创作题材以及社会影射上成为一波讨论话题，鲁路修和朱雀这件事终于过去了。  
TBS的确指名鲁路修参演CG，他也不得不接下这个项目。当他知道这部片他将要进行两个月的培训，以及为期220天的拍摄，作为一名演员能得到如此大制作的青睐，自然是令同行艳羡不已，然而合作对象是枢木朱雀，他又不知是何滋味。那晚的骚乱过去了，他的记忆并未消失，只要枢木朱雀站在眼前，他就无法控制自己，想要尖锐地针锋相对，将过去那般对待悉数控诉而返，告诉他这些事没完。然而这般纠缠不休的痛苦又令他恐慌不已，失控的折磨跨过仇恨更加使人无所适从，他终究不愿滑落意想不到的深渊，变着自己都不认识的扭曲而丑陋的形态。——鲁路修为仇恨驱使又不愿为仇恨所控制，不想简单放弃仇恨却又不能以仇恨为食，他矛盾而挣扎在自我边缘，日复一日，月盈月缺，时间不能让他解脱，更无法令他释怀。他始终不能原谅枢木朱雀，那会令他更加无法原谅自己。  
C.C想要这样做，她的希求一如既往，然而鲁路修无法再给她回应。  
米蕾放他一个人思考，她清楚鲁路修的选择，在正确的路上没有一次鲁路会令她失望，从他们合作以来，彼此已积累足够的默契，她相信鲁路修足够聪明懂得权衡利弊，贸然进言只会在他的矛盾上多添一把无谓的柴禾，那做法徒劳。  
等她喝掉第三杯续杯摩卡，鲁路修终于打开工作室的门，他沉郁的脸已经代表了决定，米蕾什么也没问，径自递过厚厚的文件夹。  
“黑的是R1，白的是R2。黄色文件夹里是两个月安排的特训课程，有什么疑问这两天提出。”米蕾简明扼要。  
“其他活动和工作呢？”鲁路修记得还有部分安排好的工作，他并不能这样简单抛开，专心致志准备新剧。  
“我打散行程，穿插在特训期间，不懂的地方可以问坂田。”米蕾正在整理必要试镜人选的资料，这么大的项目，所有好处不会都让阿什弗德拿下，尤其另一家布里塔尼亚公司也在争取各种人选，修奈泽尔可不是易与之辈，她必须保证博弈结果会是最好。  
鲁路修不再打扰她。他从资料中抽取人物概略，上面简明扼要贴着数枚“鲁路修•兰佩路基”的标签，这感觉很新鲜，他要饰演的鲁路修•兰佩路基与他同名，却是存在于CG这部剧作中的另一人物。  
鲁路修•Vi•布里塔尼亚。神圣布里塔尼亚帝国皇室的十一皇子，幼年丧母，沦为人质，一个宫廷政治斗争下的牺牲品。被剥夺皇位继承权，剥夺皇子身份，成为被贵族庇护的平民，更名为鲁路修•兰佩路基，法语中意为“红色的灯火”，颇有航路引领者的味道，十分契合其人变革者的身份。鲁路修•兰佩路基发誓对母国及皇帝进行报复，这是复仇王子的戏码，另一个哈姆雷特？……不。鲁路修很快否认，哈姆雷特的复仇变故发生在成年之后，鲁路修•兰佩路基一夜跌落尘埃时年仅十岁，幼年的心性变故与成年不同，不能作为参照。  
他打断思路，决定等看完剧本再揣摩人物性格，转而对付那几个标签，基本罗列的是剧中需要掌握的技能。属性来看，包括精通国际象棋，精通烹饪，精通骑术等等。鲁路修打开黄色资料夹，果然看见一些课程安排，他需要先对付国际象棋课，然后进行骑术特训，还要再去俱乐部进行基础的枪械训练，最后是一项奇特的训练，课程名称是“KMF驾驶技术指引”，据他所知这部剧是机战题材，所有理论都不是现代科技所能达到，他们会在绿幕及“驾驶舱”内景中完成大量戏份，再靠后期电脑CG特效合成，既然如此，为何还要特地开一个似模似样的训练课？  
将这些放置一处，鲁路修渐渐感到一股实在的压力。虽然还未读剧本，他听过C.C描述大致的世界，一个机战与异能的世界，庞大的世界架构及复杂的人物关系，战争背景下却安然的学园，日常温馨和潜伏危机，这些平衡点需要极强的把控，作品成功无疑需要依赖监督和脚本，但人物的塑造至关重要——C.C毫不讳言告诉他，鲁路修•兰佩路基是推动这个故事的核心，几乎所有负责为观众展现的担子都落到他身上，观众将代入鲁路修视角窥视这个世界的样貌，体会故事中所有人物的立场。如果鲁路修撑不住，那这台戏便会毁于一旦。这么大的重任放在鲁路修身上，他初次感受到超出意料之外的挑战，这同时令他心底隐隐雀跃，迫不及待想要一战高下。他已经逐渐享受到拍戏的乐趣，作为一名演员，能演到Code Geass这个大制作，已经是生涯中十分璀璨的明珠了。C.C并不讳言告诉他，《反叛的鲁路修》只是《Code Geass》系列第一部作品，后续依然会开发新作，这意味着不惜砸下重金制作52集份量的大手笔需要一个辉煌的开端，以保证系列作持续的魅力。  
也许，除了枢木朱雀这个变量，其他一切都是幸运。  
鲁路修不由叹息，为这个现实的选择而瞬间恍惚，他并不后悔，也不打算籍此回报C.C一些期待，但公事就是公事，在进组拍摄之前，他需要调整状态，保证自己不会因为无法压抑对枢木朱雀的情绪而搞砸一切。


	12. Chapter 12

12.  
C.C停留古铜铁栏大门外，等过须臾，引渡车才姗姗来迟，管家歉意地扶住她直到确认那双15cm高跟鞋稳当踩上后座，这才嘱咐司机开车。  
这段上山之旅无法让任何轿车通行，她的弟弟买下香港这栋别墅时立了规矩，只有为数不多的人得以列入访客名单。C.C想起数日前电话中朱雀不满的询问，大意是责难她是否搞错了角色。  
“无论出身还是背景，鲁路修•兰佩路基的角色应该更适合我吧？”  
“我可不认为喔。你看完剧本再说，近期我会去见你。”  
C.C挂断电话，熟练地打发掉一个采访邀请。这段时间由于跨行编剧的事，不少媒体界朋友争相打探，意图从她这里获取Code Geass第一手资料，有的干脆露骨提出媒体专访探班的权限。C.C以专心创作为由避了清静。目前除开一场澄清致歉，她还没跟电视台及各方确认其他项目节点。正筹备和米蕾及修奈泽尔谈谈的时候，朱雀率先给了她电话。虽然在意料之外，却也是情理之中。  
C.C几乎能想象她弟弟看到剧本的表情。  
那次骚动后朱雀先行停了山鹰所有活动，他把自己丢来香港，过起难得足不出户的日子。虽然业界对外宣传CG男二号是素人，朱雀本身在山鹰可是话题人物，避免记者多方打探的最好方式就是让他们找不到人，除了C.C他也不需要通知其他人。随着文件中特训行程的接近，他的确有必要跟C.C沟通一次，才用这个办法让她出现。  
C.C下了摆渡车，并不急着回房换衣服，她戴着宽檐帽，脚踏细高跟，绕过人工小型瀑布，在巧夺天工的山水园景石亭中找到身穿低领开衫居家裤的弟弟，他如往常那般思考中转着自动铅笔，似乎并未意识到姐姐到访，然而那不断颤动的睫毛已经将他的敏锐出卖了。  
C.C决定开门见山：“剧本看得怎么样？”  
朱雀看她一眼，将桌上摊放的白色文件夹推至面前，说：“r2的剧本只有一半，我不认为你会犯给半份资料的错误。”  
C.C故作矜持道：“后面的故事我还没想好。”  
朱雀皱眉：“你从来不做没有准备充分的事。这还是你的第一个项目，所以……你有什么隐瞒的必要？”他似乎认定C.C又在图谋什么，满脸不信任的模样，大有要个交代的强势。  
他向来八面玲珑的姐姐并不为他所动，叹口气诚恳地说：“我说真的，原先这个企划可是TBS难得要做三部曲，现在电视台中有高层质疑，经费只拨出两季，这段时间我都在整合剧本，你看到的已经是确认部分，剩余剧本会在拍摄过程中给出。”  
朱雀没有吭声，剧本不全会在后续不断给出不是问题，原先边播边拍才是常态，照C.C隐晦的说法，对这样强度的先期投入产生不信任，希望预先看到成果，的确是老顽固们会有的反应，而这些老顽固偏偏才掌握了一个机构的话语权。他的姐姐无疑付出相当努力才使得先期投入成为史上记录，总不会事事顺利。  
眼见弟弟似乎接受了，C.C转而问起他对剧本的理解。  
“很有意思。”朱雀坦言，“我没有见过如此坚定而一意孤行的矛盾者。”  
CG中的枢木朱雀，似乎所有道理在他那都能完美筛选并协调至最佳，并不为任何动摇，一旦发生现实抵触，又会迅速过渡至下个理由，再坚定不移地履行。  
“这次才是正确的。——每个阶段他都如此坚定不移地认为，堂堂正正挺直腰板做到极致，这样的心念不是人人都有，我极度怀疑你在讽刺我。”朱雀看向C.C，半认真半调侃的态度仿佛在试探。  
“你似乎不太喜欢他。”C.C.淡淡笑了，“我很理解。通常我们最讨厌的不是别人而是自己。”  
“我可以拒绝这句话吗。”朱雀到底不太高兴。  
C.C点头：“那我们重新梳理一次，我要知道你对人物每个阶段的理解，事先做足功课才能很好投入拍摄。考虑到你的训练也要开始了。”  
“说到这个，你觉得我需要什么训练？”朱雀笑得十分轻蔑，“你列出的剑道课？体术？还是什么我竟然不会的东西？”  
他像一只骄傲的幼狮，随时随地张牙舞爪，彰显他的力量。  
“你需要进军队体验生活。”C.C说，“现在的你演不好那个枢木朱雀，你不会因为做错事产生愧疚感，因为赎罪心理压抑本性变得循规蹈矩，你不会服从命令，事事以原则优先。”  
“所以这是你要我学的，对鲁路修感到愧疚。”朱雀喃喃自语，他的目光稍显黯淡，却也不至于失去光彩。  
“不，是对引发一个国家战争的愧疚感，同时背负杀害父亲的罪孽。”C.C点了点剧本要他回到故事中来。  
朱雀不置可否：“即便枢木玄武不死，战争也注定爆发。一场世界规模的战争怎么会因为一个人结束，这段剧情的编排不合理。”  
C.C问：“你读过枢木朱雀……那份CG人物设定小传吗？”  
她从一堆资料中抽出那份资料，交给朱雀，郑重地说：“你要把自己当成他，而不是高高在上的世界看客的眼光，那会令你陷入一个误区。”  
“你如果只读完了剧本，无疑会站在‘正确的’立场，但是朱雀不是运筹帷幄者，他同样以自身经历，一步一个脚印走出了属于他的人生道路。你想演好他，就必须接受他，你想接受他，就必须真正了解他。相信我，你会喜欢的……不止这个故事。”  
她离开了男孩，留他独自在庭院思考，隔着一个不同时空去畅想另一个人生，细致入微而深刻描摹，直到他弄懂一切。那么朱雀给予“朱雀”的评价也会变得不同，他们始终是同一人，人最了解的永远是自己，最看不透的或许也是自己。  
朱雀真正代入那个首相之子去看待这个故事，或多或少懂了C.C的意思。比起认同与否，他竟然无法否认，这大概会是他做出的事。那样理所当然，甚至推翻前言，连矛盾也算不上，那就是他真实会贯彻的行为，一个不出于结果论的行事标的。  
这到底算怎样的事呢？  
曾经憎恨布里塔尼亚的枢木朱雀无法继续憎恨布里塔尼亚，因为属于鲁路修兄妹的存在那样美好，在他生命中刻下难以磨灭的珍贵印记，他始终相信世界会如年幼三人的童年时光，迎来温柔相处，超越国籍和种族。错的不是国家和人种而是无休止的纷争，失手杀掉父亲意味了什么？错误的方法得不到正确结果，诚如自己所言，一个首相的死亡与否阻止不了一场世界级战争，年幼的首相之子迷失于暴力带来的罪孽，没有他期盼的救赎。战争依然发生，他依然和鲁路修兄妹分离。  
暴力得不到想要的结果，那就寻找其他方法。然而暴力只能以暴力制止，行为必须是正义的才能得到正确结果。所以规则有两条：一、施加必要的正义所需的暴力，背负因施暴产生的罪孽，如果不幸死亡，那是对外界施暴的自己的惩罚，完全咎由自取不值得同情。二、从内部改变腐朽的布里塔利亚，虽然还未找到具体方法。比起施行侵略的国家，那是掌控鲁路修兄妹生死的国家，如果布里塔尼亚本身不改变，他们将永远处于危险之中。  
朱雀在笔记本上划出几条线，他感到自己接近了那个原点，逐渐能梳理出脉络。  
【出发点是三人的幸福。】  
【我做了极其错误的无法被原谅的事。】  
【这样的我没资格得到幸福。】  
【只要鲁路修和娜娜莉能幸福就好。】  
他这样写到，同时又加以阶段性的最后注释：鲁路修和娜娜莉过得很好，没有我的保护也可以，我的存在会给他们带来危险，他们要被好好掩藏。  
那是近乎卑微的感情，就算得不到结果，战死沙场成为终结也无所谓。  
——真是个任性到底，只凭直觉行事，彷徨于如何改变现状，又不愿意打破枷锁的苦行者。  
朱雀不由幻想自己做了什么，会沦落到剧本中首相之子的心理，弑父这样极端的行为暂且不论（他笃定C.C参考了他被心理医生评断过的潜在暴力倾向），那么是……  
如果鲁路修和一位女性缔结良缘，组成家庭。  
这几个字突兀浮现，朱雀意识到的时候，手中的自动铅笔竟然被他生生折断。  
“……”  
再怎么是塑料制品……朱雀深吸一口气，将自己大胆的尝试抛诸脑后。他不该测试自己的底线，尤其当他意识到，他真有可能做出剧本中另一个枢木朱雀那样的极端反应，或者说是过度的本能应激更恰当。  
他再次翻到r1结尾，如果他为鲁路修兄妹创造美好明天的愿景，却被鲁路修打破，成为他最大的绊脚石，他会怎么做？——剧本中的台词刺痛朱雀的眼睛，他否定了鲁路修的存在。而现实中，当他发现鲁路修抛弃他们共有的过往，认定其所为玷污了朋友的美好意义，他选择了……毁坏鲁路修。  
枢木朱雀否定了鲁路修•兰佩路基，将他献给他最痛恨的人。那个节点，甚至无法保证鲁路修不会被处死。  
他是想要毁掉他的。——但他原本应当无法承受失去他。  
所以，这就是事实了。  
朱雀垂下眼眸。  
他们同样会不计后果毁坏原本重要的事物，一如首相之子冲动杀害父亲，一如他布下网罗强占鲁路修。然后他们都会因无法承受这样的失去，再度陷入无法自我原谅的深渊，期盼更深的痛苦来完成永远达不到的赎罪。  
这个世界上最恨枢木朱雀的人，永远是枢木朱雀自己。


	13. Chapter 13

13.  
鲁路修同某杂志社的工作人员道别，回程路上小小叹口气。难得陪他前来的米蕾意外竟然会看见这样劳累的他。  
“新剧本读的不顺利吗？”米蕾问。  
“…不。”鲁鲁修下意识否认，虽然或多或少有一些缘故，但他不希望米蕾看出来。  
“如果有什么难处，可以直接问C.C。”  
“我知道。她能提供的帮助已经不少。大概的课程特训也差不多解决了。”鲁路修说，他仿佛不经意般随口提及，“说起来，枢木朱雀的特训怎么样了？”  
米蕾感到好奇：“你没有直接问C.C吗？”她见鲁路修面色困顿，敏锐地想去另一种可能，随即又道，“这些新人统筹的事，我也没资格过问，毕竟不是我们阿什弗德的人。”她越发笃信鲁路修虽然和枢木朱雀有层亲密关系，恐怕还不知道他的家庭背景，C.C作为时尚主编，本名和身份也是业内一大谜团，并不轻易透露给外人。  
鲁路修没有再问，他显出不甚在意的模样，往往代表他相当在意。  
事实上他也的确被剧本搅乱了心神，CG中的鲁路修是个非常有魅力的人物，这出王子复仇记的戏码跌宕起伏，故事紧凑而应接不暇，对鲁路修的塑造更是血肉饱满，他性格起因的幼年事故，行动准则的起因动机，皆能十分引起人们的共鸣。对暴力侵略者的奋力反抗，清除殖民地的官僚腐败，带领11区的起义人士拒绝为奴同化……种种条条，都是相当大快人心的举止，这衬得另一面总是与他屡次作对又出身11区的枢木朱雀显得特别混账，无论俯首称臣效忠敌国也好，带头清扫本国不愿屈膝的革命人士也好，他每个行为都能让正常看客吐血三升，各类大小战役中更是有意凸显他破坏义军Zero领导的黑色骑士团，成为那个令义军失败的关键。这样生来就是挨骂的角色并不少见，又并非完全的恶人，究竟C.C为什么要给她弟弟安这么个角色？  
此外，剧中鲁路修•兰佩路基和枢木朱雀幼年时感情甚笃，这份情感持续到两人短暂的夏天结束，七年后再重逢，鲁路修依然不可自拔伸出信赖的手。当然，枢木朱雀并没有接受，他站去了敌对一方，二人的身份立场和当为之事彻底调转，矛盾激化，最终导致拔枪相向。  
剧中鲁路修•兰佩路基才是那个伸出需求之手的人，代表他才是那个付出感情的端口，他对枢木朱雀的感情仅次于最疼爱的胞妹娜娜莉……没错，三人共同度过的童年时光，无法磨灭的占据重要位置，鲁路修信任朱雀，甚至依赖于他。  
——这份关系却令鲁路修无所适从，纠结是否能演出来。  
他无疑是个出色的演员，在他零基础进入演艺圈，并未接受过系统的演技训练，仅仅凭着天赋和实战拿下许多傲人成绩，多少运用了更多体验派的技巧。他也能同调鲁路修所有阶段的感情，那很容易捕捉并更深层次探索，C.C如她所言为鲁路修量身打造了这个角色，甚至安排好令他循序渐进的发挥。然而唯有对枢木朱雀的关系处理，鲁路修不能很好把握。  
他需要更多方法派的技巧来替换掉对枢木朱雀的复杂情绪，以免搞砸了一切。  
“我不能很好理解他。”鲁路修曾这样对C.C说。  
电话那头C.C停顿片刻，反而好奇询问：“你为什么要理解他？”正是因为无法理解所以不能认同，才产生了双方面的分歧。  
鲁路修沉默片刻，说道：“如果我不理解他，为什么我又会纵容他？”  
“你指的是？”  
“剧本的情节，我一次又一次允许他破坏我的计划，这根本匪夷所思。兰斯洛特并非没有弱点，在初次成为最大阻拦前，我就该设下陷阱，孤立他的处境，将他引去偏僻之处围剿他。既然红莲的性能与兰斯不相上下，机师也有和他双分的实力，由我设局不难达成。”  
没错，如果正常的鲁路修•兰佩路基，在他反逆大计施行中首要处理的便是兰斯托洛特驾驶员，事实上在营救藤堂一节，连藤堂方都明白应该借机铲除心腹大患，也是那次枢木朱雀暴露人前。  
“Zero初次放过可以说关心则乱，当他调整清楚心态，数次游说未果，应该早有觉悟。”  
在鲁路修看来r1落入那等境地，就是他对朱雀太过心软。这于现今的他简直不可理喻。  
C.C没有回答，反问他：“那你觉得是为什么？”  
鲁路修沉默片刻，才说：“剧中的鲁路修•兰佩路基对枢木朱雀抱有过于应当的情感。”  
不止是朋友。他在心里说。那更加纯粹的部分——朱雀是信任体，更是依赖体。  
“看来你了解得十分透彻，我不需要和你讲解人物了。”C.C似乎相当满意，“你打这通电话仅仅是确认吗？还是……你觉得有什么不妥之处？”  
这是赤裸裸的试探了，鲁路修很清楚，她的潜台词是能做到吗，对扮演这样一个对枢木朱雀抱有意外深刻情感的鲁路修•兰佩路基，作为专业演员的鲁路修•兰佩路基能否展现他的专业？  
“没有了。”鲁路修并未让她失望，“我很期待这部作品的呈现。”  
“相信我，这会是你生涯中璀璨的里程碑之一。”C.C这样回报他的接纳。  
挂断电话后，鲁路修不由得苦笑。他还是不能百分百信任C.C，不能将那些最明显的部分问出口，即便那已经是刻意的设计了。如果他不能理解枢木朱雀，又谈何容忍他的敌对，不死心地一直挽回？如果他不能理解枢木朱雀，谈何制定百万个零的计划，让他遵照己意行动？如果他不能理解枢木朱雀，他又如何去爱他？  
是的……鲁路修到底没有撕开那层隐约的窗纸，结合C.C之前在澄清发布会上的言行，那并非为了他和朱雀打掩护作秀，那的的确确就是C.C在剧本中有的隐晦设置。鲁路修•兰佩路基对枢木朱雀抱持一定程度的爱意，其本人未必能区分细则，但他给予对方超越正常人际的地位，并以“朋友”冠称。他在见到兰斯洛特驾驶员真身后匆忙下令撤退，崩裂的心绪超过正常人设的反应。于他而言，最重要的是妹妹娜娜莉，而朱雀以一席之地在他对妹妹规划的蓝图之内，作为守护骑士而存在，作为他最能托付的信任体而存在，甚至作为本人毫无意识的依赖对象而存在。  
几处注释的关系及台词也十分微妙。鲁路修保护娜娜莉，朱雀会保护鲁路修连同娜娜莉。他们的关系从开始就不是三角型，而是一环套一环。朱雀包覆住鲁路修和娜娜莉，鲁路修又包覆娜娜莉，这些都是正常剧本不会出现的情况。  
C.C在挑战他的演技，那他便会给予期待以上的回应，没人能质疑他的能力，鲁路修•兰佩路基不惧任何挑战。所以言明也没有意义，只会令女人借题发挥，影射他现实的境况。  
鲁路修因而露出令米蕾困惑的疲态，他暂且对此无计可施。  
“大部分演员已经定下来了，我们跟布里塔尼亚一半对一半。”米蕾这样说。  
事实上一些演员的选角可以从C.C剧本的称谓看出，两大经纪公司博弈以外，一些角色是设定好的人选。比如r2才出现的圆桌骑士基诺•拜因贝鲁克，这小子也捞到一个玩票的人物，十有八九是因为那个卡莲•休妲菲尔特——当红著名女歌星，红莲乐队的主唱，其追捧者多为青少年。饰演鲁路修同窗好友的利瓦尔•卡尔达蒙特，则是红莲乐队的键盘手。基诺似乎是卡莲的死忠粉丝，不亚于之前对自己的推崇，鲁路修多少听过他一掷千金邀请卡莲共进晚餐的逸事。戏份比较多的另一位圆桌骑士阿妮亚，鲁路修就不得而知了。学生会这边的境况比较好猜，夏莉•菲内特是业内知名编剧，鲁路修也曾想过合作。米蕾亲自上阵，也有结交拉拢人脉的意思，她不可能输给决定亲自上阵扮演帝国二皇子的修奈泽尔。C.C则不可能出演，她按照自己的人设找寻合适的演员，目前的扮演者是那位乌克兰天才少女。  
其余人选都从两个经纪公司挑，妮娜、尤菲米娅、皇帝和皇妃等剧中属于布里塔尼亚帝国的人都从属布里塔尼亚事务所，尤其娜娜莉和V.V的扮演者更是修奈泽尔力捧的童星出身，阿什弗德和黑色骑士团等主要是米蕾这边签约的艺人，其余各半或外援。像那位罗伊德伯爵就是米蕾现实中不为人知的未婚夫，也是山鹰的大学部教授，他被拉来出演时还挺兴高采烈。  
米蕾对他解说的时候，鲁路修不是很感兴趣，他只要认准剧中人物关系就好，其余的早已习惯独善其身，在这个圈子里最重要的是要独守，而非恣意广结关系。  
然而米蕾接下来说的话就不得不令他在意了。  
“下个月13号，决定举办Code Geass的项目发表会，届时相关主创人员都会出席，有关问题已经派发给记者了，你需要做点准备。”  
“……所有人？”鲁路修难得问了。  
米蕾一愣，随即答：“对。也是枢木朱雀作为男二号的初次亮相。”她知道鲁路修想问什么。  
结果，她家的当红TOP摇钱树难得抿住唇不再说话。  
米蕾此时才终于想起，她认为比较旖旎的那次夜会，其实有不太和谐的部分。虽然鲁路修唇上的伤早就好了，她怎么就忘记了？只好干咳几声掩盖过去，转而提起出席发布会的礼服。  
“坂本会把衣服送去你的公寓，我约了造型师团队，你看看是登门服务，还是预约哪里的酒店。发布会结束，你就和其他人一起进KMF训练组，这是最后的特训了。”  
“其他人？”鲁路修再度挑眉。  
“凡是剧中涉及KMF驾驶的人员都要接受这个特训，三天集中制，好好相处吧。”米蕾好心提醒。  
鲁路修似乎不太愿相信。这意味着他将在13号正式面对枢木朱雀，展现前辈对新人友好种种，并且立刻跟他进入同个封闭式特训。唯一庆幸的只是他们不需要独处。


	14. Chapter 14

14.  
那个倔强的身影露出落寞的神情，似乎在抗议他坚决态度的冷酷，他不是没有察觉，但他依然说着在学校装作不认识的话，假装无视了。——这样才是对鲁路修和娜娜莉最好的选择，他在学园重遇鲁路修后便打定这个主意，成为军人的自己没资格寻回过去……或许更早，在东京事件受伤昏迷，丢下鲁路修差点失去他开始，他就并不打算再牵连任何朋友。那时情形稍作回想便是要吞噬灵魂的恐慌和愧悔，也是从那时起，他发誓不再盲从军队对名誉布里塔尼亚人的歧视和炮灰定位，他真正开始积极，抓住每个机会往能达成目的更高位置攀去。哪怕看似一无所有，但他至少拥有了力量。  
——这应该是枢木朱雀此时的心态。随时可以牺牲的消极对照拼尽全力的积极，不同目的催生不同动力，他矛盾而协调，维持在一个微妙的平衡，这之上挂着一把名为“弑父”的锁。  
然而这些心思，鲁路修全不知情，他挣扎于一个假面之下，为朱雀刻意的疏远难过，烦恼于无法拉拢对方加入阵营，痛恨对方遵从布里塔尼亚的律法。他劳心劳神，思虑堪忧，这些都是为了自己……为了这个名为枢木朱雀的自己。  
朱雀任由自己沉浸在剧本，想象那些鲁路修为了他的执念，不自觉露出微笑。  
“少爷，您心情很好。”他的老管家正走进来。  
“有吗。”朱雀言不由衷。  
“最近您总是忽然笑起来。”  
老管家适时停了话，朱雀清了清嗓子，问：“刚刚有事吗？”  
因为未成年入行，他的管家特地从香港跟来，目前身份是朱雀的监护人，打点一切对外事宜。  
“是电视台派来的人，不知道从哪里听说少爷您的身份，想要私下见面。我已经替您回绝了，理由是心血来潮的兴趣，并不打算深入这行。”  
“随他吧。”朱雀不以为意。他在山鹰从未隐藏身份，行为高调，那些挖地三尺的人迟早知道，不是多么稀罕的事。  
“好的。少爷，时间差不多了，小姐派车来接您，是不是可以出发了？”  
朱雀点头，他习惯地调整了领结，这身平价西装是C.C为他准备，要他扮演好一个新人演员。发布会是第一次亮相，此前他在这行毫无成绩，突然空降男二号势必引起各方关注，谦逊低调是他该给大众的第一印象。  
“你不能一贯张扬，也不能泯然众人。突出而不抢眼，谦逊但有存在感。”C.C这样教他。  
经过专业演技特训，本身又十分有天赋的朱雀，并不觉得这有多难。  
C.C见他轻慢的样子，严肃告诫他：“一个艺人最难扮演的不是戏中角色，而是现实中的自己。你当然接受过面对公众的训练，但那是为枢木财团继承人准备，镁光灯下的生活不是你想的那么简单！”  
“我心里有数。”他这么说。这些只不过是为了鲁路修，但他是个好学生……某种意义上。  
朱雀在车中想象鲁路修今天会有的装扮，两年间他一直关注那人对外的公众形象，隔着大小银幕、新闻杂志，他能如数家珍。今天他们会站在同个舞台，他会站在他身边，再度拉近的距离花了两年时间，漫长而令人焦躁的付出。从来没有什么获取的过程这样艰难，但都是值得的。朱雀垂下眼眸，他不止想要鲁路修的身体，从来不是。  
酒店发布会的场所充满工作人员的忙碌身影，朱雀出示自己的入场牌，一位工作人员将他领去演员专用休息室递给他一份日程表。朱雀这样个体艺人又是新人极少会带助理，那位员工明显事前受到交待。  
朱雀翻阅无甚新意的流程表：电视台高层、项目负责人、监督和脚本的记者见面会，演员们上台互动，增强娱乐性的提问环节，最后是TBS主办的晚宴，业内积攒人脉的好去处，对他这样的新人更是求之不得。但朱雀并不是常规艺人，他想起早前来拜访的委托人，知道势必有一场会面等待自己，只要牵涉上财团和家族便很棘手，他也没有节外生枝的打算。  
C.C会直接前往会场参加第一场见面会，朱雀环视这方休息室，正诧异现在为止只有他一个人出现，直到看见墙上的看板只贴着他和鲁路修两个人的名字，才明白这间演员休息室专门提供给他们。  
C.C绝对不是借发布会炒作暧昧的无聊闲人，刻意安排的用意，应该和第二场见面会有关。朱雀抽出流程表中夹带的记者问题范畴，并未限制山鹰学校内容，那注定了媒体会博爆炸性新闻来充娱乐性，以他新人身份无法应对得当，在场焦点又能主导的只有鲁路修。  
“C.C开了很大难题呢……”朱雀寻思媒体会有的提问，深感鲁路修处境不易。他好奇对方会如何化解，又考虑了意外引起变故的几率。  
外面似乎传来骚动。  
朱雀几乎无法待在这里，他起身开门走出去，望见走廊那端被许多记者簇拥着进来的鲁路修，他造型典雅高贵，柔软的发丝遮不住宝蓝色钻石耳钉，淡漠不失得体的眼神仿佛一位真正的王子，他依然耀眼非凡，光彩夺目。  
朱雀静静看鲁路修走来，忽略周身一切，忙着撇开那些记者的米蕾看见他当即变了脸色，连鲁路修都难掩眸中闪逝的惊愕。  
食物链中食人鱼般存在的娱记们早就发现朱雀，迅速将他围拢推向鲁路修。  
“你是枢木朱雀先生吗？”  
“初次踏入娱乐圈就出演CG大制作男二号，请问你有什么感想？”  
“请问早先试镜的kiss真的是被要求吗？”  
朱雀眨了眨眼，他毫无新人被媒体围堵的惊慌失措，淡定得让嗅觉敏锐的媒体捕捉异样。  
“枢木先生，您真的是第一次入行吗？”  
“枢木先生……”  
“各位，请在发布会上提问，艺人不接受任何私人采访。”米蕾适时插入替朱雀挡下。  
“米蕾小姐，枢木朱雀也签约了阿什弗德吗？”  
“这是不是您通过关系介绍的人呢？”  
“面试时米蕾小姐也在场吗？”  
鲁路修突然越过记者，上前揽过朱雀的肩膀，从容不迫说：“你来得好早，多多指教了，枢木君。”搭在朱雀肩上的手适时拍了两下，属于一个前辈对后辈的礼仪。  
朱雀适时低头，恭敬鞠躬：“真不敢当，也请兰佩路基前辈多多指教。”  
原本想挖掘新闻的媒体，为这副完全前后辈的生疏礼仪架生势懵，米蕾趁势推开他们，护着鲁路修和朱雀进门，把自己关在门外老辣地驱赶业内鲨鱼群。  
鲁路修等到外面喧嚣集体渐行渐远，这才收起冷淡的神色，板下脸孔压抑不住愤怒。  
“你疯了！这样做只会火上浇油。”鲁路修责备朱雀，“我不管你为什么干这吃力不讨好的行业，这里不是你这种大少爷过家家酒的地方。”  
朱雀说：“你不信任我的能力？”  
“你刚才的行为太愚蠢，C.C应该教过你不要惹事。”  
“作为鲁路修•兰佩路基的迷弟，我只是不想放过近距离接触的机会。”朱雀一脸无辜。  
“近距离？”  
鲁路修眯起眼，他冷漠的神情带着说不出的冷讽。  
“没有人得到比你曾经离我更近的距离，我以为这点你最清楚不过。”他锐利的眼神依然夹带怒意，轻声细语的说词形如控诉。  
朱雀为那双紫晶瞳孔中的痛恨怔然，他并非没见过鲁路修恨自己的时候，但两年了对方从未忘记的事实隔着那晚尚能以受惊过度的自我安慰砸来，狠狠刺中那道名为心慌的伤，朱雀几乎下意识伸手向鲁路修的背影，不自觉施力拽过他。  
“不要碰我！”鲁路修突兀的变声同时震住两人，他用力甩开朱雀，惊慌失措的模样把面具跌了个粉碎。  
朱雀静默许久，半晌道：“看来，你真的很讨厌我。”  
他的语气几许落寞，一如面上毫不掩饰的失落。  
“啊……”鲁路修干巴巴说。  
他的态度刺激了对方，朱雀瞬间暗下眼神。  
“如果这样，为什么还要接拍这部剧？”朱雀不死心地质问。  
“不是明摆着么，一个演员怎么会错过这么大的制作。”鲁路修冷冷说。  
“你说谎。”  
“不然你以为是什么。”鲁路修恢复了冷静，他理了理弄卷的袖口，不屑地瞥向朱雀，“像你这样为所欲为，不知人间疾苦的大少爷……”  
“我也许不懂你口中的人间疾苦，同样商社社长孙子的你就能懂吗？”朱雀淡然反击，“比起这些，你刚才的反应是正常的吗？”  
他清楚看见鲁路修一瞬僵硬的躯体。“如果C.C知道你被我碰一下都这么大反应，她还会认为你适合这个角色……”  
“你敢威胁我！”鲁路修低沉的声音压抑怒火。  
“我在向你提出合作。”朱雀说。  
鲁路修蹙紧眉头。  
“我当然有需要接拍这部剧的理由，这点你不必知道。既然我们目的一致，为什么不能合作？”朱雀扬起势在必得的轻笑，“一个艺人最好的演技不在舞台而在镁光灯之下。你不会连这点实力都没有吧？”  
“你以为自己在跟谁说话，你的大脑纯属摆设？还是没人教你尊重前辈几个字怎么写。”鲁路修冷漠凝视。  
“抱歉了，兰佩路基前辈。”朱雀违心低头，“你看这间专门安排的休息室，C.C也需要我们彼此沟通，接下来的记者提问环节还需多多仰赖前辈才好。”  
“只要你放聪明点，做好自己的本份。”鲁路修在警告他。他是认真的，那样锐利的视线令朱雀隐隐兴奋，他小心克制自己，笑得温良无辜。  
“我会的。”他给出承诺，转而抛出一个利诱，“我想鲁路修这么敬业的人一定早就读完剧本了。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“作为一个新人，我需要兰佩路基前辈的提点。我想你也需要更进一步的……准备。”朱雀小心措辞，“考虑到剧中你我的关系非比寻常，我们有必要多增进对彼此的了解……剧本层面的交流，配合上的感情默契……不如我们单独研讨剧本。”  
鲁路修似乎被某个词戳中，他狠狠剖了朱雀一眼，冷哼出声，仿佛清楚他的小算盘。  
“我考虑一下。”  
他漠然移开目光，不再搭理朱雀。


End file.
